Stars in the Gutter
by Serpentine-Night
Summary: After Loki's attack on New York, he finds a hacker who can play even the most dangerous games. Loki/Oc/Hawkeye? (Later chapters may be too graphic for some readers.)
1. Another Day, Another Dollar

Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Dollar

_New message from Andrew._

The woman turned to the phone that sat adjacent to her computer, her chair's wheels screeched.

"Hey, Cynthia, I tried that girl you told me about, thanks for the AIDS*." She let out a quick snort hearing how easily her alias rolled off his tongue and picked up the phone. The code he used always disturbed her to some small extent but it was safe since S.H.I.E.L.D. began its crackdown on hacker and other people who survived off of illegal means, to her understanding she was in their top ten. Should she be flattered or mortified for her safety was the only question that danced in circles around her head.

"Thats what happens when you have sex* and you don't cover yourself. Don't blame me-" She put the phone in between in the crook of her neck, holding it to her ear as she typed in various data commands. After a scare they had a couple years back when the government listened in on everyone's conversations, speaking in code that sounded like a conversation between two teenagers was the only safe way to speak over the phone or in emails so she ignored the discomfort and awkwardness.

"Well, y'know if you'd do some work once in awhile we would never have this happen," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he ranted like a toddler who didn't get his way or realized that things were harder than he originally intended.

"If you're done whining," she paused, clearing her throat,"maybe you can tell me where David is?"

A long heavy sigh came through the speaker," Since he got the job I haven't heard a damn thing from him-"

"No need for foul language."

"Sorry, **mom**, anyway," he continued," I don't know where he is but I heard he hit the _big time_." His mouth ran on into this huge monologue, that she simply blocked out until it was eminent he wasn't going to shut up.

"Yeah, uh-huh. That's great, I got to go." She slammed the phone on the receiver and got ready.

*AIDS means Infected Disk Syndrome & *Sex means Software Exchange according to a slang website I found.

* * *

New York was bustling even though it still had the appearance of a warzone with it's broken windows and roads that resembled what she thought California looked like after an earthquake with the demolished streets and building that looked as if they had been destroyed from the inside-out than the Big Apple. There was anger toward whoever had attacked in the mind of the mass media and in the people who roamed the streets, she however didn't care, nothing was here for her and she would love to go someplace far away. She walked quietly in her baggy grey sweater, black jeans that clung to her long slender legs, and black combat boots, which attracted no attention and helped her blend into the multicultural city that lay almost in ruins, her laptop in a grey messenger bag that hit her hips as she walked. Hopefully, the small coffee shop she was supposed to go to wasn't a pile of rubble, she thought as she felt the USB drive in her pocket. She pushed all the loose strands of her ink black hair into her beanie, only a chunk of her bangs brushed against the left side of her face almost covering her eye. The autumn wind making her pale cheeks turn a dull pink, people scarves' whipped around their necks like propellers while paper flew through the streets. She crossed over lines of yellow caution tape that painted the brick buildings and found the small shop with it's warm-toned Italian theme, murals of Florence and Venice danced across its walls. A tall man with wild auburn curls cut neatly entered it's doors, touching his beard and his rosy cheeks that reminded her more of Santa Claus than a hard-core shaker on Wall Street, he wore a clean slate gray suit and his computer safe in it's briefcase. He set up his expensive Apple computer in a small camel leather booth while the bubbly mousy-brown haired teenage girl made his order, 'Cynthia' sat a couple tables over and waited until he went to get his coffee, holding her the USB drive rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. When he got up it would be a simple matter of plugging it into the computer without anyone noticing and leaving. In her bank account would be her rent money for the month.

* * *

She smiled when he left a couple of minutes later with a virus going through the files and reprogramming the software of his expensive laptop to reroute money to various bank accounts, with her latte in hand she skipped merrily back to her apartment with her skim latte in hand. There would be no more assignments for a while so she'd be able to enjoy some time to herself. The phone in her pocket went off, it was a message from an overseas bank account. Her joy quickly faded, her eyes dull and the corner of her lip fell, leaving a sour expression on her face when she saw a black letter in her P.O. box in distorted red letters it said,

_To Lydia Rosaline Hughes with all my love, _

_Your Loving Father,_

another assignment and it was an interesting one to say the least, she entered her decrepit apartment slipping into a black catsuit that accentuated her small waist and round hips, she attach a small pistol to her thigh and a set of throwing knives to the other. She opened her window and crawled out like , and onto the roofs of the Big Apple with her trusty USB drive in hand.

* * *

She snuck into the building without a hitch, the security alarms shut off by her disrupter. The infamous Stark Tower wasn't heavily guarded which initially struck her as odd but it made her life easier. Her body turned into a black mist that resembled London smog as she swarmed the room for it's secrets until she found the computer of Iron Man, her heels clicked against the beige marble flooring, agile fingers ran over the keys, running through it's password protection like clockwork and plugged in a small chip into the USB port. All other security it had was bypassed and she scoured its files until her eyes seemed in a hypnotic trance.

_Iron Man Mark VII_

She was impressed with the details of the blueprint and studied it as if she wanting a perfect picture of it in her mind asit began downloading onto the chip, encrypting it with the data. The arc reactor was what she was most interested in but it was completely forgotten as she heard the computer beeping. "_No, turn off! You stupid-!" _ were the last thoughts she had before a small blast whizzed past her black hair.

She turned around hearing the sound of metal hitting the tile floor, seeing the playboy with the mask of his red and gold suit up. He had dark brown eyes and tanned skin, his dark hair in a messy style that seemed only fitting.

"I'm sorry but you can't have that, it's _my_ toy," he said, sounding more like a petulant child than a grown man. He walked closer and she yanked the chip out of the computer, putting it in the belt of her catsuit, cursing under breathe. Obviously-the knife and guns strapped to her thigh wasn't going to be of much help against a man completely covered in metal. He cocked his head to the side, putting his hand up and blasting a beam at her which she dodged with ease

"Easy way or hard way? It's late so-" She ignored him and clicking with the tile floor and kicking the glass out of its plane and jumping, thousands of pieces of glass fell looking like a plague of locusts around her as she descended to the pedestrian filled streets below.

"Hard way then." The sound of rockets was just behind her and followed her closely as she felt cold metal grab her wrist and yank her up to face his metallic red mask as his iron-clad feet hit the pavement with a thud.

"Who sent you?" He stared into her eyes, his red and yellow mask flipped back, her eyes were the lavender color of lilacs before they turned into a surreal shade of silver looking like broken mirrors as her body slipped out of his hands as her body turned into its former black mist-like state. The mist slithered its way like a slithering serpent to the shadows of New York City and ran into the foul sewers. Tony's jaw dropped momentarily before he snapped it shut. He shook his head, just when he thought he'd seen everything weird the universe had to offer.

"Sir?"

"Jarvis, call S.H.I.E.L.D." He said back with his tone even.

* * *

Lydia ran into her apartment panting heavily, covered in the waste that New York had to offer in its sewers. Her delicately formed face and ebony hair that usually looked like a waterfall of silk was a rat's nest, she slung her leather catsuit into a closet and slammed the door. The usual look of peace on her face was replaced by annoyance and frustration like a wild animal who lost its prey on the Serengeti as she read the black words that ran across her computer's blue screen as she plugged in the chips.

_Nice Try ;)_

She sighed, slamming her foot into the dark wood of desk, stubbing her toe and cursing her luck. After massaging her foot she rose deciding to take a warm shower and see if she could scorch the shame and fiasco out of her mind and skin.

* * *

Hello, thank you for reading even though it's incredibly short. I have other chapters already written (6) but please review, it fuels me!

-Serpentine


	2. Take a Glass

Chapter 2: Take a Glass

The day had been incredibly serene besides a rather nasty business call that involved full sentences of curses and vulgar names she had grown used to but it still left her shaking in fear despite the thick skin she had developed over years of this of routine of making seldom mistakes than being chewed out because of them. She didn't have her usual fearlessness, like a lion who had dominated his landscape and lost it in seconds. Her failure glowed brightly on every television in the city including hers, her sour expression reflecting off it as she watched.

"The attempted burglary of famed billionaire and controversial hero, Tony Stark, was seen on camera last night," the news anchor continued her ramblings as the clip of a black-clad woman wondering Stark tower in a sort of mist appeared she shut the television off and rubbed her temples to calm down and think. She now had a gigantic red target across her back now, a few weeks of lying low and keeping her guard up was the only thing she could do until everyone had forgotten her faux pas, then everything would be normal or as normal as it could be for a thief. New York's skyline gave birth to oranges, purples, and pinks looking like a watercolor painting as the sun went down as she walked out of her apartment. She decided given her current situation to go out for a drink just to relax her nerves, going to a bar that looked over the Hudson, it looked like a Van Gogh painting once the moon and stars came out. It was small with very few people in it, forest green walls and dark wood furniture, the dimly lit bar surrounded with bottles of liquor. There was a large gruff man with a bald head behind the counter, he looked like he should be in a gym doing bench presses not serving alcohol.

"Bourbon, on the rocks," he nodded and she waited sitting on a barstool, feeling eyes on her back. A tall man with slicked hair, the color of a starless night, its ends curled ever so slightly was watching her from the far side of the bar. His green eyes reminded her of water under a bridge as they stared. The bartender slide the glass and she took it, swishing it in her mouth, burning her gums and throat as she swallowed it. She hugged her quilted jacket closer to her body, feeling the pocket pistol in her breast pocket, quietly she contemplated her next moves but the feeling of someone's breath on the back of her neck snapped her back to reality.

She gave him a friendly smile as if she had known him all his life which he returned with a smile equally as friendly but almost predator-like.

"Can I buy you a drink," he asked taking the sit next to her, he had a strange melodic accent that she didn't recognize. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm Lydia," she said as he handed her the glass, their fingers touching slightly. The smirk danced across his face again as he raised his glass of scotch.

"Loki."

Lydia was content with the silence, Loki had manners which is why she let him walk her home despite knowing it would probably bite her later. He gave her his green scarf when he noticed her shivering and he'd catch her twirling its fringes around her fingers blissfully with a warm smile across her face. He smiled noticing the innocence she seemed to have but the energy around them changed as she saw her apartment. She felt a cold hand wrap around her wrist pull her into an alley and pinned it above her head, her body against the cold red bricks and growing vines of ivy that clung to her apartment building. Her other hand shot out to her breast pocket and went for the pistol which she was able to pull out, he grabbed it and the gun pointed to the stars above her head.

"What are you-" She began, her breath haggard, her eyes and face feigning fear.

"Don't play me for a fool, mortal. Where do your powers come from?" His face was as smooth as glass with piercing green eyes that hungered while her face relaxed, her lips stretched into a thin line while her eyes gleaming with distrust and resentment.

"The shadows where else darkness come from?" She muttered as she put the heel of her boot on his shoulder trying to push him away and regain her arms. He chuckled, not moving an inch like a man made of stone, her eyes showed fear for a split second then returned to how it looked seconds ago.

"You are special, what power you possess. They can be put to much better use than what any mortal could ever imagine in their feeble minds. Wouldn't it be better if we benefited people like us?" He sneered, only to get a placid expression in return. "He can't stop me." Her eyes had a knowing spark in them.

"You should be as," her voice cracking ever so slightly," afraid of him as I am. He isn't going to let me walk away from him even_** if**_ I wanted to join you." she pat out the last sentence

"Black-out," he emphasized each syllable,"does not concern me. And as I said your powers as impressive as they are, are wasted while being used for such petty things." Loki smirked triumphantly releasing her hands, his confidence beaming despite the skepticism she had with her eyebrow raised.

"So what can you do then? You're utterly confident in your abilities obviously." She tried to place her hand on his cheek, her eyes changing color, a sultry smile across her face. He grabbed her wrist and gave her a low growl.

"All in due time, my precious Lydia," he said with a unctuous look that she wanted to punch off his face as he backed up, dropping her hands and walking away into the dark alleys of New York.


	3. Wounds

Chapter 3: Wounds

The sun barely shone through the skyline as it rose, Loki entered the small apartment which he felt was incredibly lacking but had a charm of its own. He had spent more time with Lydia, teasing her and making his presence known to her. There were heavy curtains that kept most of the sun's rays at bay, a television sat in front of a torn up chaise lounge where Lydia laid with a heavy blanket covering her and next to it at a peculiar angle was scruffy couch while a metal desk was mounted with laptops and desktops stood next to her bedroom door on the other side of the room, their screens flashing bright blue hues with digits going across them. He walked around quietly not wanting to wake her, looking for clues about Blackout and Lydia's past, how long had they know each other? Why was she afraid? He walked into her bedroom with it's paint chipped walls, normal sized with a bed covered in floral printed sheets with tears in the comforter with a small nightstand that had a stack of college textbooks on the side. There were all medical books, anatomical drawings that she had drawn, and case studies written in mediocre script. Loki went to the dresser on the far side of the room, searched through a drawer full of t-shirts and tank tops noticing the lack of room inside of it compared to the one next to it and found that it had a false bottom, dark haired baby girls stared back at him, a toddler with violet eyes pointed at him in her _Sesame Street_ pajamas, he grabbed a picture still in its frame of a small girl with high black pigtails and vibrant deep blue eyes in a cheap purple faux-velvet witch costume, holding a broom made out of hay and thick brown coat wearing a grin ear to ear, missing a few teeth. He traced the lines with his thumb running over to the man holding the small child in his arms, he had eyes the color of summer rain and short brown-black that was gelled to the side, wearing a plaid scarf and heavy navy green coat. He opened the frame and read the back of the photo.

_Lydia's Kindergarten Halloween Costume , 1991 _

_Wayne and Lydia_

There were more with the man, the last photo he found was her first day of second grade, the man had her sitting on his shoulders in a dress shirt and jeans while the little girl wore a navy blue and plaid uniform, both as happy as if they had found the Fountain of Youth. He walked back into the living room after returning the photos to their original hiding spot and watching Lydia's steady breathing, the muscles that contoured her back under the dull light that shone through the thick curtains implied years of training as a fighter, dancer, or an acrobat, her lips looked like sun-kissed rose petals. Her long black eyelashes fanned across her cheekbones and a dull blush across her cheeks, he found her rather pretty for a mortal and she seemed so different, she wasn't predictable and she didn't act like a normal mortal woman. She wasn't afraid of him and seemed immune to his charms. He turned his head when he heard the cries of a cat echoed as it walked into the room, rubbing its slender yet muscular body against his leg. It has broad shoulders with shaggy black fur that turned into ashy gray on some parts of it's body, he was a panther in his suburban jungle his bright yellow eyes stared at the green fringe of the scarf that hung from the chaise lounge. It stared at him all knowingly as if all his secrets were written across his face before it ran to the scarf and began pawing it. She stirred underneath the thick blanket, yawning, the scarf in her elfin hand. She kicked off the blanket and sat up, wearing a thin white nightgown, Loki couldn't help but smirk.

"Good morning, dear," he said almost singing it like a canary. She bounced up, eyes darting around the room until they landed on him with hostility. "Nice cat," he glanced over at the creature she called Jediah who pawed the fringes," I think you like that scarf more than he does, Dr. Hughes"

She rolled her eyes, "Actually that's under the name Diana Rosalie Wade," she said as she went to her kitchen, throwing some takeout into the microwave and placing food into the cat's bowl. "At the rate I'm going I should be a doctor in three years," she told him with joy in her voice he had never heard before.

"It never crossed my mind until now but I haven't asked you about your family-"

"Mom walked out on me when I was three months old. Dad died when I was seven," she said evenly with her arms crossing her chest.

"What was he like? A doctor as well?" He pictured the man from the photo in a white coat and stethoscope around his neck.

"Tell me about yours first." She looked at him curiously as his face changed looking resentful and full of angst, his eyes hard.

"That is none of your concern, mortal," he spat out, his expression cold like a never-ending winter, no hope in his eyes. A fire ignited in her eyes, burning through her features. "I don't remember your kind ever being so bold as asking a God what his life was!"

"If you can't behave because it is too difficult for your godly mind to comprehend get out of my house!" Her eyes turned silver for a split-second and then they turned back to their normal hyacinth color, her finger pointed to the front door, he pinned her arms to her side while she gave him a look of pure malice. He was taken aback for a moment, who was she to scream at him? Her features relaxed,etched with hurt, he felt a small tinge of pain in his heart as he released his grip on her arms. She had shared her past so why should he be any different? He needed her for his plans

"I am sorry for my outburst," he said quietly, she wondered if that was an apology or he was trying to pull the wool over her eyes with trickery, he pulled her into a hug which she was hesitant to return. She refused to look at him, her lips in a pouted in annoyance. "May I have the chance to make it up to you?"

She nodded, still hesitant, he gave her a small smile in return and kissed her hand.

* * *

Please review! I love writing this story and would enjoy reading your criticisms and thoughts.

-Serpentine


	4. At Night We Live

I enjoyed writing this...if you don't like sex, skip this chapter. Now those who do review and tell me what you like, what you'd like to see, you get the idea.

-Serpentine

* * *

Chapter 4: At Night We Live

The night came and Lydia felt this immense power from the shadows, her red painted lips were in a large smile as she walked the halls of the apartment complex, nearing day had gone according to plan, she had been told to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database for some international secrets and had stumbled upon Loki's origins which hadn't surprised her in the slightest; his accent didn't belong to any country or language, and she had always had such a weird feeling when she was around him. She read some of the files on the Avengers and quite frankly wasn't worried if she encountered one of them, but on of them struck a nerve. Clint Barton, where had she heard that name before? She decided that she would figure it out later, focusing her attention on Loki who hadn't bothered her for the past week, there was something between them that she wanted to understand better.

There was something different about tonight, she could tell, Jediah wasn't pawing at the apartment door and meowing when she came closer to it, her black stilettos clicking with every footstep she made. She kept her guard up as she opened the door and closed it without making a sound, she heard her cat purring as she turned the lock. There was a dim light from a lamp on the other side of the room and Loki sat triumphantly on her chaise lounge with Jediah purring in his lap and stretching his paws on the God's jeans. He patted the seat next to him, an invitation which she took. Her hands her on her chin as she bent over watching him with a small smile on her face, Loki put the cat on the floor.

"I like how you redecorated New York, by the way," she said with a charming smile as she placed a bag of clean laundry next to her.

"Oh," he chuckled, "I knew you would figure that out, you're very intelligent especially compared to the other mortals." She decided that was his way of complementing and shrugged.

"Why are you here?" He smiled and took off her trench coat, his eyes wandering at the lack of clothes. She wore a see-through red dress her black lace bra and panties showing, her sheer stockings attached to a garter belt. He preferred the intimate wear of Midgardians much more than the simple Asgardian corset.

"It was a part of a job, don't get any ideas," she said sighing," the stupid man is passed out on his bed, never even had a chance. I'm going to change out of this, I'll be back in a sec-" She got up and felt hands pulling the dress over her head.

"Allow me to assist," he undid the bra and pushed her into his lap. She squirmed under his cold touch as he helped her wiggle out of her stockings, she pulled a green nightgown over her head that had been in the bag. Once the garter belt fell to the floor she felt much better.

"Thank you," she said as she laid on his chest, listening to his heart, and making circles on his skin with her fingertips. She broke the silence after a couple of minutes. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel anything for me?" She asked evenly. He grabbed her chin, emerald green meeting amethyst, and crushed her lips under his, keeping her still with his arms. It was a game of domination, she wrapped her arms around his neck, fighting back. They separated for a moment to breathe, he laid her down, the bottom of her nightgown bunched up at the tops of her thighs. She was underneath him as his hand caressed her cheek, she flinched but gradually she grew accustomed to his cold hand. He craned his head down, sucking the tender skin of her neck while his hands massaged her breasts with feather light touches. She felt him smile against the sensitive skin on her skin as she moaned and moved underneath him, arching her back and rubbing her thighs together.

"Already wanting me, Lydia," he whispered in her ear, that velvet voice driving her senses mad, he pushed the top of the stain nightgown down. She gasped feeling his cold breath on her breasts as he began sucking and nipping the rosy bud while his other hand ran along her thigh, removing her black lace underwear and tossing them to the other side of the room.

"L-loki," she whimpered out, gripping the fabric of his shirt and taking it off. Loki picked her up and laid her on her bed as he removed his pants, he watched her body move as she put her hands in between her legs, reveling in the sensation he had spread throughout her body. He grabbed belts off her dresser to bind her wrists together and ankles to the bed frame, she struggled but ultimately he won.

"Now, shh,' he cooed as she squirmed, laying on her front," I'll be gentle. You have my word." He grabbed her hips and hoisted her on her elbows and knees, his hands ran over her hips and parted her legs. She turned her head and looked at him as his finger slipped through her moist folds and circled her clitoris, she body rolled into him as a finger entered her core and started thrusting at a slow and torturous pace.

"P-please," she cried out as his pace became faster, his chest has on her back as his other hand grabbed her breast and his mouth bit at the back of her neck.

"Say you want me," he said between breaths. She shouted his name, her hands gripping the sheets of her bed.

"Please, don't make me, Loki," she said, panting wildly, "N-no." He moved his fingers and placed his tip in between her thighs, rubbing the bundle of nerves with his tip.

"Is it really so hard to admit," he murmured, both of his hands holding her breasts and teasing the rosy buds that hardened at his touches, "you want me as much as I crave you."

"Say it, Lydia," he squeezed them harder, his tip positioned at her entrance. She tried pushing into it but he'd pull back, refusing to let her win. The sensations that pooled in her stomach, drove her mad.

"Please, Loki, I n-need you," she gritted through her teeth," I want you." She moaned out the last part as he quickly undid the bindings and rolled her onto her back. He sheathed himself inside her, filling and stretching her as he pounded into her, finally allowing his own desire to be salivated as she screamed in pleasure. It didn't take long for her body to climax, her body writhing as her walls tightened around his length. He continued thrusting and lost his rhythm momentarily while he placed one of his hands on her clitoris, rekindling the fire.

She knew this was his way of claiming her and she enjoyed the sounds of their lovemaking as he began kissing her with a new kind of ferocity she'd never experienced before. Her hands roamed over his lightly muscled chest and body, feeling the muscles of his back flex under her touch as he moved his body.

She came again and he spilled his seed inside her, shutting his eyes tight as his head rested on her chest. Lydia's lips kissed his forehead as his breath relaxed. They snaked under the covers, falling asleep to each others' beating hearts.


	5. Morning Glory

I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares

Sad but True by Metallica

* * *

Chapter 5: Morning Glory

When morning came Loki had his arms around her, a small smile graced her lips as she watched him, his hair was disheveled and his black eyelashes danced across his high cheekbones; his ivory cheeks had a soft blush to them as the dim sunlight hit his face.

Jediah was meowing as loudly as he could when he entered the room and jumped on Loki's side and stretched his body on the God's pelvis, making him stir underneath the sheets. He groaned pushing her closer and put his head in the crook of her neck, burying his face in her hair. His nose twitched and he began mumbling something incoherent.

"Damned feline," she muttered, seeing him squint his emerald eyes at her.

"It's impolite to curse, Love," he said lazily as he sat up and pulled her into his lap and yawned, staring at the dark green nightgown she wore. "You should wear green more." The cat jumped in between them, purring. He curled up against Loki and pawed at his dark hair that curled the ends.

"He likes you," she said, scratching behind the cat's ear and holding him to her chest," it might just be your hair though." Her other hand's fingers twisted around one of his locks as she spoke. Loki gave her an inward smile, hearing the small tinge of jealousy in her voice. He followed her as she walked to her kitchen, she leaned over the laminate countertop to reach the box of kibble on the top shelf. He walked behind her, his body pressed against hers with nothing left to the imagination as he grabbed it with ease. The cat jumped on the counter and attacked the box like a lion pouncing on a deer, eating what had fallen out. She cleaned it and put the food in his bowl, kneeling on the floor. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up as she felt his cold breath against her neck.

"I will meet you in the shower, Lydia," he whispered into her ear making her cheeks flush.

"Or we could have breakfast first," she said," my body still hurts from last night." She rolled her shoulder until she head a pop and let out a relieved sigh.

"That can be easily repaired," he retorted impatiently as he flung her over his shoulder and brought her to the bathroom. He could feel her small fists hitting his back as she laughed at his foolery. She sat on the sink watching him start the shower, telling him the water would need a few minutes to warm up while massaging the few purple and yellow marks on skin of her inner thighs. A few of the reminded her of frostbite.

"Allow me." His hand glowed a dull green and he ran it over the bruises, healing them and relaxing the muscles underneath. She stretched her arms and legs when he was done and took off her gown,he looked at her body; she was tall, her the tight waist that flared into rounded hips and long muscled legs. He lifted her and brought her under the steady stream, she kissed him passionately as he put her down. The water suddenly turned to a freezing temperature, making Lydia cringed into a corner.

"Mrs. Johnson must have turned her water on!" She shrieked, laughing as she crouched into a ball, goose bumps appearing on her body. Loki was happy that he was part Frost Giant it must have been freezing from the way she was acting, he laughed at her. It was so mortal. She got back up once the water had returned to normal. He began sucking her neck, and running his hands on her body to warm her.

"Loki," she moaned with half-lidded eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her head back. He grabbed the soap and began running it over her body, lingering on her sensitive areas, enjoying her moans and elated sighs when he teased her. She arched her back when he massaged it into her breasts and buttocks, he stared at her and put the soap in her hand. She smirked and began rubbing his shoulders and back with her soapy hands, feeling his firm muscles tense when her fingernails danced across them. He let his hands wander, enjoying the feel of her soft skin as her hands rubbed his long arms, after she finished her chest she stopped keeping her hands at his stomach. She backed up when she saw his thin lips turn into a devious smirk.

"Loki, what're you-"

"You missed a spot," he said, his smirk never faded as he grabbed her hands and made them run along his shaft until she felt comfortable. He tilted his head back and moaned as her hand traveled lower, going faster. She stopped when he was close and lead him out of the shower, making him lay on the lounge in the living room. He pushed her onto of him, she straddled his hips and craned her head up, brushing her lips against his. She decided to see how far she could push him, starting her deadly cat and mouse game, her nails scraped his nipples eliciting a throated moan. He licked her lips that were curved in a sultry smile, trying to gain entrance to her mouth, his grabbed her buttcheeks making her let out a cry as he crushed her lips to his. Their lips moved together as she pushed her wet opening against his length, he put his hands on her hips. They parted to breathe and she had the same mischievous smile on her face he had flashed her dozens of times, her hands on his shoulders.

"Beg," it was a simple command, if he was going to subjugate her, she was going to fight back. He gave her a devilish smile and licked his finger, making circles around her aroused nipple and blew cold air on it. She bit her lip and choked down a throated moan.

"Lydia, you're so close," he murmured in his smooth voice as he pinched it causing her to roll her head back, shutting her eyes because of the immense pleasure. She felt all the bent up pleasure and suspense pool into a knot in her stomach, tightening and twisting. It was maddening. His hands moved to her hips and tried pushing her to take in more of him. She let out a moan and tightly closed her eyes.

"N-no," she said between breaths, trying to keep her mind clear and focused. He rolled them over so he'd be on top, her eyes shot open as he plunged into her warmth. Her eyes widened

"Remember, my precious Lydia, you are mine and I am in control," he said in a low growl as he thrusted and stayed there, allowing her to adjust to his intrusion. She squirmed underneath him and tried to crawl upward, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "My, still a little fight in you?" He seemed annoyed and surprised, she tried hiding her body from him, feeling embarrassed. His lips descended to her collarbone, biting and sucking, slowly going up to her neck. The feeling of her still trying to fight underneath him and keep her elated noises to herself invigorated him as he slowly thrusted again, her hips rolling into his against her will. Their bodies slowly began locking together in a rhythm, he let go of her hands and shot her a warning glance with his eyes. Small hands rested on his chest as he thrusted, he felt her dull nails scraping his nipples again. He let out a small groan and looked down at her violet eyes.

"Scream. My. Name," he demanded in between thrusts. She screamed as he hit that one spot that made her feel like, her hands latched onto his hair, holding onto him like he was her lifeline.

"Loki!" He kept hitting that one spot, going deep. She climaxed as quickly as it began, much to her disappointment, he came with her spilling into her. He took it out and she put her arms around him, her eyes were tired and in minutes she was asleep. There was a small smirk across his face as he grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her body. He put his clothes back on, staring a the woman. Always putting up a fight then losing the will to keep going. The God grabbed something out of his pants' pocket, it shined a vibrant gold in the sunlight and placed it on her chest as he walked out.

* * *

I don't think I've enjoyed writing a story as much as this one! Hope you all like it!

-Serpentine


	6. Drown in Shadows

Chapter 6: Drown in the Shadows

You like to think  
That we've been beaten  
But I'm here to stay  
Forever and always

Devil's Night by Motionless in White

* * *

Loki sat in the lavishly decorated apartment he had taken from a rather foolish and cowardly mortal that he had stolen from not that long before. Loki thought of the scruffy red headed man running and screaming out of the apartment in fear made him laugh, he couldn't help but find that funny or at the very least entertaining. He sat there in thought for a couple minutes, he had collected very little of anything pertaining to Blackout and Lydia refused to speak of him. She had a contract tonight at the Metropolitan Opera House, she hadn't exactly told him but he had his ways. There were always eyes watching her and she knew it but whose eyes they were was a different story. He wore what Midguardians considered formal attire and strode out of the house.

Lydia sat quietly in one of the booths on the balconies, her gold dress hugged her waist accentuating rounded hips with its scroll-like beading and lace while her wavy ebony hair shined like a cascade of ink under the dim lighting. She had her black jacket on a chair in the back of the balcony and a box next to it.

"You look lovely, " Loki sad as he appeared before her, his cold breath against her cheek and his hand on the small green teardrop pendant that rested on her chest. He traced over its gold detailing with his finger.

"Why do you always do that?" She muttered under her breath as he kissed her hand, smirking like a chesire cat. Her violet eyes landed on a woman a balcony over with dull blonde colored hair in a red dress that was probably for someone twenty years younger than her and more than enough botox.

"Her?", he seemed shocked which Lydia found amusing," She seems like a harlot, nothing anyone would be afraid of," Loki stated sitting next to her.

Lydia nodded," She's been embezzling funds from her lovers' companies other than that she's not a rare breed." She looked Loki over for a moment, his ebony hair slicked back perfectly framing his angular face, she couldn't help but focus on his green eyes. Clearing her throat she continued," One of her past lovers wasn't too happy about it."

Loki laughed, "I can imagine. I imagine this is his last resort," he paused, placing his finger on his bottom lip. Lydia shifted slightly, staring. He enjoyed that he had lured her into a glided cage of his own making. He continued," there are more ways to kill someone than calling an assassin." His voice brought her out of her stupor.

"He tried drowning her than he realized," she paused, trying not to laugh with her hand over her mouth, "silicone floats."

* * *

They were both grateful when the intermission came, stretching their limbs. Loki followed Lydia as she walked behind a red curtain, opening the box, and taking out a black suit made out of layered and criss-crossed leather strips. Shadows flickered across her face as a few candles flickered next to her, he watched as she raised her hands and the shadows became distorted and mutilated. They formed weird shapes, changing how her face looked. It explained why she didn't wear anything to cover her identity. Her violet orbs turned to the suit, Tony Stark had successfully destroyed her last one and she made some edits in design, making it thicker and stronger but still allowing her to be flexible. She slipped into it, strapping her throwing silver knives and her Colt MK IV to her thighs, her fingers trailed along the gun's silver engraving. Loki noticed his green scarf laid in the box as she adjusted her suit's high collar.

"It's become my good luck charm of late but I don't think I'll need it tonight," she told him as she pushed the necklace he had given her underneath the leather. He gave her a small smile and wished her luck as her body began to crawl like a cat onto the side of the wall then became a black mist, drawing energy from the shadows and crawled through the an air vent. Loki sat back in his chair as the intermission ended and the room became dark, the only light illuminating the stage.

The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the opera house and the light died out and a scream resonated from the old woman's mouth. There was something askew this was much too brazen, Lydia was sneaky like a fox and hid like a snake. He expected poison, knives, something quick and quiet. The old woman's hand lay on a gold rail and she got up without a scratch on her wrinkled body as the people flooded out of the building. He apparated to the other side in full armor, the shadows moved and one grabbed his ankle, pulling him towards the curtain. A small stream of blood ran from underneath it, a knife flew through the curtain and almost hit him.

"That's no way to greet your father," he heard a raspy voice mutter as another knife speed through the air. The man yanked the dagger out of his chest and ran at her, she quickly evaded it and put a hand in front of his chest as he swung to face her, engulfing him in shadows before he could make eye contact. The room began to glow, the lights flickered, Lydia wasn't the cause. She backed up and bumped into Loki's chest. The man tore through the shadows, his head of white long hair gleamed under the light and his decayed skin was paper thin, there were grotesque blue veins on the sides of his face splintered out like tree branches. The man touched a flower and his small smile widened as it withered, "I should have hugged you more as a child, huh?" All the light in the room faded but it was Lydia who caused it. The shadows became circling him and so did their wielder like a wolf intimidating their prey. Loki went on the offensive as he attacked, using magic daggers. The man grabbed a gun out of his pocket as Lydia went closer to the God, before he could react she pushed him, two bullets entered her body and the momentum pushed her body against the wall. Her body slumped against it and she tried getting up, Loki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rest," he commanded as he saw the blood that was beginning to pool onto the floor under her. A hand yanked the gun out of Blackout's. Lydia smiled.

"Now I will," she muttered, resting her head against the wall and her hands at her sides.

"So you're the distraction," the man chuckled, revealing his steel fangs to him, "Aren't you supposed to ask someone before you date their daughter?" He flung his body, his tattered clothes flying behind him, Loki easily sidestepped him and watched Lydia, her eyelids were fluttering, she wasn't going to stay awake much longer. He continued running his mouth finally saying his name, "Oh and the name's Blackout"

"Hey Lancelot, gotta give her old man a hug eventually. I'd hate to be like other dads who bring out their shotguns," he said, spreading his fingers apart and preparing to attack him with his metal claws, reveling in their game until Loki finally had enough, Loki's skin turned a steely blue, strange markings covering his body, and their red eyes meet. One was filled with malice while the other the thrill of the kill. Ice daggers swiftly flew from Loki's hands and bullets came from Blackout's gun around the room until the sound of metal hitting the floor reverberated off the walls, smoke rising to the ceiling, Lydia's hand rested on a leg of a tripped over metal candelabra. Its fire spread on the rug underneath Blackout, his body was consumed by the flames in seconds. Loki wrapped her arms around his neck and teleported them to his apartment, leaving the man and opera attendees to fend for themselves.

* * *

He put her down, stripping her of the suit and washed her around her wounds with a washcloth. Lydia's eyes were still open, she gritted her teeth at the pain. He tapped her cheek to get her attention.

"I need to get the bullets out," he stared at the wounds, she nodded her head in understanding as he dug his cold fingers into her thigh. She cleaned her teeth, hissing through them with her hands clenched in fists until the bullet was finally out. A relaxed sigh escaped her mouth as he used magic to heal it, numbing it slightly. He laid her down on the floor and the process repeated as he took the other bullet out of her forearm, this time trying to get it out faster.

He placed her on his large bed and put a baggy shirt on her, her dark locks fanned out on the pillow. There was something odd about her body but he couldn't pinpoint it as he ran over it with magic, she drifted asleep. She began to sleep peacefully as her stomach glowed an icy blue, revealing the silhouette of a baby. Loki smiled to himself, rubbing her stomach, wondering how his child would turn out. A monster? Would it terrify Lydia to give birth to a beast if she even survived? He placed his hand over the series of weird markings etched into the necklace. Why did he care so much if she died? Despite her powers, mortals were still vastly inferior to him, in more ways than one. It didn't make sense. He placed his hand over her collarbone and began speaking in a tongue Lydia didn't recognize. She tried to open her eyes but everything was just blurry as she looked at him through squinted eyes, trying to focus as she felt like a fire had been etched into her skin. He took a minute to admire his handy work, the runes were a bright red against her pale skin and he relaxed her mind and body allowing her to sleep. He wrapped a blanket around her body and went to her apartment. It wasn't going to save her from death at the hands of an enemy but she'd never age, she was only mortal after all and he loved her.


	7. Dance with the Devil

Chapter 7: Dancing with the Devil

Thought that I was strong  
I know the words I need to say  
Frozen in my place  
I let the moment slip away

The Change by Evanescence

* * *

Loki entered the lavish apartment and went to his bedchambers; Lydia was tossing under the deep green sheets while a thin layer of sweat danced across her skin. He sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her clammy forehead, skimming her mind to see what she was dreaming.

* * *

He could see a small girl with dark blue eyes, they looked like hyacinths in the summer sun. She wore a navy blue uniform and a backpack, running around her house. When she entered the sunflower yellow painted kitchen, there was the man Loki had seen in the picture. Her father sat there, reading the newspaper in a pair of khakis and a white dress shirt, his white lab coat hung on the back of the chair. The man, Wayne, looked at her arm and pulled up her sleeve. _Stars in the gutter _was written across it in a chicken-scratch handwriting. It was the only thing that her mother had left them, a simple saying across the side of her baby's crib.

"Dad, I don't want to go," the girl muttered, crossing her arms across her chest and looking at him through her dark curly hair as he pushed her sleeve back to her wrists.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to be there in a few hours when you get out," Wayne said, holding her tiny hands.

_No, no, you won't. You won't, don't go._

_Embrace the darkness, you're my toy! Love dies..._

There was the man on the floor and blood pooled underneath him with small tears joining them, her small body kneeled in front of him, sobbing uncontrollably.

He could feel death and this sense of loneliness that seemed like his own, coming from the dream. The second voice wasn't hers, it sounded like it had been chewing on sandpaper. When he opened his eyes, Lydia was hovering over him her eyes glowed silver, gritting her teeth while long nails were digging into the skin of his shoulders.

"_Stay out of my mind!_" She spoke in low growl, a fog coming out as if she was speaking in cold weather. The word came out of her mouth but it wasn't her voice, whatever laid dominant in her was coming out, the words were elongated and exaggerated. Shadows danced across her face melding together and then separating in a never-ending pattern, her hair covering most of her face like a curtain. Loki noticed there was a feeling of repressed power that was turning into primal instincts around her, kill or be killed. He pushed her down onto the mattress using his weight to keep her down, her eyes snapped back to their violet color and she gasped in pain from his hand on her wounded arm, all the shadows slithered underneath her. She relaxed when he moved his hands to the sides of her head, caging her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she brought her hands to her face, her eyes closed tightly. She nodded and he moved off of her, helping her sit up against a pillow. He watched her as she rubbed her temples and eyelids, shaking her head slightly. His cold hand rested on her shoulder, he was still listening.

_Kill him! It will be a night to remember, death comes to all-_

_Not him-_

_Give yourself to me! Stay with me and leave your humanity, mortal! _

_No! Don't you know when to shut up?_

Loki allowed his powers to soothe her and the insufferable voices in her head, her body swayed and he guided it to the pillow. She looked up at him with a small smile, her lips were pale and her skin was a sickly with bright red cheeks.

"Thank you," she muttered, putting her hand on his face," for everything."

"Would you mind telling me what the monstrous voice belongs to?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. When I found my father," she paused, biting her lip," dead, it came to me. I was seven and too upset to understand what it would do so I began speaking to it. I took vengeance and killed the men who had took my father, it didn't make the voices stop like I hoped. When Blackout took me it only got worse." She made a gesture with her hand as if she was cutting the air, ended her part of the conversation. He smirked as he stared at her face, it showed no weakness or remorse.

"Does it frighten you? You have so much power and it wants control. It is still speaking to you, am I right?" She took his hand and placed it on her forehead, allowing him to look as she fell back asleep, knowing what it would show her.

* * *

The sound of combat boots pounded against the hardened winter soil, the young girl wearing them had black hair in a short cut similar to a man's on her adolescent head. Her clothes were torn and dirty from sleeping on the dirt of forest floors. She had a large wound that cut through her left leg, making a large rip in her thick leggings, her clothing couldn't have kept her warm or protected. That orphanage in Iowa came to her mind, she wanted to go back to it. Clint had been gone but the memories remanded, she wanted her friend, her protector. The harsh Wisconsin winter felt bitter and seeped into her bones never leaving her but it made she feel alive as she ran to the small abandoned sack that sat on the outskirts of the woods. Blackout was coming closer and she could feel it, her stomach twisted in disgust. She saw his head of normal brown hair, murky brown eyes and light stubble on his chin as she locked herself in the shack.

_Defiant child, let me have him. We are one_.

She grabbed the shotgun that she had hidden in a closet and loaded it, the bullets shined under the rays of light the broken windows let in. She looked at her reflection in, was this really her? This beaten and bruised girl, with hair she had sliced with a pocket knife, her eyes dark with vivid purple bags under them.

_You need me. I am your power. Don't hesitate, Lydia, bring his soul to me_. _Kill him, kill everyone! Do my bidding!_

_ No, I'm not a murderer. _

_We are one, child! This is the right way!_

She put the barrel of the gun on the windowsill to keep it up as she hunted in her bag, grabbing a bottle of peroxide and pouring it on her leg. The voice started to humor her with it's sickening laughter and began talking in a childish tone.

_What?_ _Just going to main him, Lydia? _

Blackout was nearing her, his body had transformed. Long white hair trailed behind him, red sunburst eyes locked onto her and tattered clothes danced in the wind as he approached. She remembered his real name for a split second as the gun fired at him and missed his leg, Ray Carrigan had taken her after Clint had left. She missed his light blue eyes that reminded her of light hitting the ice of a frozen lake and hated how murky brown eyes that allowed no light to come replaced them. When she left the orphanage, Carrigan had kissed her cheek as the woman who owned it took a picture for her wall of **Success Stories**, how did she miss that look of fear and disdain that was so perfectly etched across her face for the woman to see as the picture rolled out of the camera.

His head was at the end of the barrel as it shook in her hands, she shot it again and he sidestepped it using her hesitance to his advantage. She was so young, sixteen, and she thought that it would be possible to kill him? This was a game he was used to, he loved the feel of a cold metal in his hands, screams of the kill. He grabbed the gun and yanked it out of her hands, the shadows around them looked like leaves in the wind. They fought for control of them, Lydia backed up slowly concentrating.

She couldn't win, this wasn't a place for self-pitying dreamers, she thought as she felt to the ground, her world engulfed by the shadow of Blackout.

* * *

This way probably one of my favorite chapters I've written to date since I love Ocs with back-stories that you can really think about. I just find her so interesting and a weird match to pair with Loki. Also before I forget, my version of Blackout/Ray Carrigan is a mix between the movie-verse and comics.


	8. Misery Business

Chapter 8: Misery Business

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
And like the blade you stain

Well I've been holding on tonight

Helena by My Chemical Romance

* * *

Agent Barton walked through the metal monotone halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. until he reached the debriefing room, seeing everyone already gathered the large circular table. Thor leaned against the wall, his bright ocean blue eyes looked around the room in boredom while Stark was working on a laptop. Natasha tapped her fingers against the table, her bright red curls bouncing slightly. Steve and everyone turned their attention to Nick Fury as he walked into the room, his black trench coat trailing behind him.

"Intel has found a new threat right," he started as he clicked a remote. A picture from Stark's security camera appeared on the wall behind him. "Recognize her, Stark?"

"Yeah, she snuck into Stark Tower," he paused, trying to maintain his trail of thought, "oh, and then she ran into the sewers."

"Well, because you couldn't get her into custody. She found new company," he pressed the button again, revealing a picture of the dark haired woman and Loki in the Metropolitan Opera House. "Our sources have deduced that her powers are a form of shadow manipulation."

"What's her name?" Steve piped in.

"We tried using Facial Recognition but there is no one that looks like her-"

"How many people have violet eyes and black hair?" Tony asked, standing up and walking to a screen, enjoying having everyone's eyes on him. "Because I've looked and there, aren't very many but one in specific has," he paused dragging her picture up," an interesting past."

"So you found some with a record and has some of the same characteristics but that doesn't mean it's her," Natasha said, walking over to the screen, there was a teenage girl with choppy black hair and hyacinth eyes holding up a black and white sign.

"Pretty mug shot, huh?" He said gesturing to the picture.

"Stark, relevant information only," Nick told him, keeping his calm demeanor.

"Anyway, this is Lydia Hughes," Hawkeye listened attentively in disbelief. He hadn't heard that name in years and he didn't expect to ever hear it again. "She dropped from the surface of the Earth when she was adopted Ray Carrigan, her biological father was the Dean of Medicine at the Presbyterian Hospital but after a run in with the mob, they went to the to Midwest. He bought a nice little house in the middle of scenic nowhere and he was found dead a few years later. She was sent to an orphanage in Iowa." He brought up another picture of a small boy with a button nose and mousy brown hair, and a girl with black pigtails sitting on a rickety swing set. "Clint went to the same one but was adopted sooner."

He nodded solemnly, feeling the small silver bracelet in his pocket. Thor began talking. "Well, she should come in for questioning; your friend is in danger."

"I thought Loki was like a bag of cats, who knows how troublesome she'll be," Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Avengers," Nick said, gaining everyone's attention again, "This woman, whoever she is, is now top priority to all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

* * *

Loki watched from a chair near the bed where Lydia was trying to get off it and onto her feet, using the headboard of the bed to steady herself. Her hair was a mess and she felt filthy, she'd been lying in bed for a couple of days since her nightmares had begun. He watched her carefully, her long legs were wobbly like a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time and her breathing was erratic. She had realized the pregnancy a few days ago when she was having trouble keeping food down and began noticing her stomach had gotten slightly bigger, the baby's Frost Giant heritage was to blame for that. Her elfin hand landed on his shoulder as her body slumped into the chair next to him for a moment.

"Rest, I will assist you in a moment," he told her, the scolding tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed as he went to the bathroom and began running the water. She sighed as he scooped her up into his arms and placed her on the side of the bathtub.

"You don't have to help me, I'm not as weak as you give me credit for," she muttered with her arms across her chest. She despised being helped to this extent. After he had cleaned her wounds, she wanted to go home to finish the healing process on her own. She always did it that way but he refused to allow her to step one foot outside of his apartment as it was a gilded cage. He grabbed the hem of the shirt she wore and swiftly took it off. She watched him carefully as he began taking the bandages off of her forearm and right thigh, her wounds were definitely getting better and she'd be on the move again in a week. The one on her forearm was completely healed because of his magic, only a scar remained.

"You are not weak but you are not in good health either," he said quietly as she slid into the bathtub. He had always been prideful even as a child so understood why she was irritated. He took the soap and a washcloth and began scrubbing her body. She rested her head on the back of the tub, her eyes closed as she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his hands on her. His lips tugged into a smirk when she let out an elated sigh. He finished and thought for a moment as she dipped her long hair into the warm water and rubbed shampoo into her scalp, the smell of apples and pears wafted around the room.

"I will return shortly," he said as left the bathroom. She took the opportunity to get out of the bathtub and attempt to assert her independence if only for a short time. Her legs wobbled uncontrollably as she crawled out of the bathtub and wrapped herself loosely in a towel. He came back with a nightgown in his hand and irritation written across his face as he wrapped his other arm around her. She looked at his hard green eyes.

"Loki, I'm-"

"No, you need to rest. Do not be so stubborn, Lydia," he scowled as he dried her off.

"I am not, this, this child you think I am!" She snapped back with fury in her violet eyes as she grabbed the towel from him and made her way around him. Her body plopped onto the bed and clenched her teeth at the pain resonating from her thigh. A soft green glow illuminated from his hand as it rested on her thigh.

"Thank you," she muttered, resting her hand on his. He nodded in understanding as she kissed him with what strength she had left. It was going to be a long recovery; they both knew it as he watched her fall asleep.

* * *

Yay! I got Barton in but I still don't know if it'll be a love angle. This chapter gave me a decent amount of trouble with the Avengers scene. I hope anyone who has followed me this far has enjoyed the story!

-Serpentine


	9. The Hawk and the Serpent

Chapter 9: The Hawk and the Serpent

Just get through this day

Give up your way, you could be anything,

Give up my way, and lose myself, not today

That's too much guilt to pay

The Last Song I'm Wasting on You by Evanescence

* * *

Lydia looked through one of the dressers in Loki's apartment and slipped on an over sized button-down shirt and jeans. Eventually she found a pair of boots that would fit and be perfect for walking through the slushy snow that lined the sidewalks. She quietly left the apartment complex, careful not to draw any attention to herself as she walked through the frigid streets, tugging her coat closer to her body. He didn't have to know. Did he really expect her to stay on his tight little leash?

She jogged up the winding staircase to her apartment which compared to Loki's reminded her of a halfway house. Snow stuck in her wavy hair as she opened the door and felt like she was in a freezer, seeing one of the windows were wide open. It looked like a snow globe exploded in her apartment. Jediah was crying behind her bedroom door and a tall, muscular man stood by her kitchen. eyeing her with topaz blue eyes that were colder than the snow outside.

"I'm sorry but if you're looking for my big girl panties," she lingered for a moment and gestured to her bedroom, "you're in the wrong room." He snorted.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked, pulling something out of his pocket. The man held up a silver bracelet with a few fairly masculine charms attached to it, her eyes widened in realization and her hands went up to her mouth. The hawk she had added for him when he left and joined the circus, shined brightly, it's plastic coating had chipped making it a stormy gray hue. She smiled warmly as he walked up to her and held her in a warm embrace. She closed her eyes before a tear had the chance to roll down her cheek. "I missed you." She smiled for a moment before the realization dawned on her.

"Why are you here, Clint? I know this isn't a reunion visit," she muttered against his shoulder in a meek tone. "And that you work at S.H.I.E.L.D. " He held her so tight she felt like her rib cage was going to break into thousands of shards.

"I have to take you into custody," he said quietly, he had never spoke much even as a child, he pulled away keeping his grip on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes for anything that her past had left behind. Her eyes were dark, he would never understand what she had endured; the psychological torture as well as the physical. Her body bore no wounds from Blackout but her mind wouldn't recover. She placed her hands over his hand as he watched her intently, hoping to have her return to him.

"I'm sorry," she paused, choking back her tears, "but I can't go with you. I love Loki, Clint."

Her body turned into a black mist that flew through the room faster than a bullet, making everything look like a tornado had hit it the small apartment. She destroyed her computers, leaving him in the dust and S.H.I.E.L.D. with no information.

* * *

She walked into Loki's apartment quietly and slowly shut the door, not making a sound. Quickly, she got out of his clothes, putting them neatly folded in a drawer, and slipped into the dress she had worn earlier. The door opened with Loki looking stoic.

He came over to her with a small smile as he sat next to her and placed his hand on her stomach, feeling a feeble kick.

"Are you well?" He asked, concern was in eyes and it was echoed in his voice. She nodded, putting her hand on top of his, it was cold and she found herself missing Clint's warmth. It was too late for them, she was pregnant with Loki's child and Clint hadn't been in her life in over a decade. Did he expect her to desert him for a child's fantasy?

_**Remembering something? **_

She placed her hands on her head and leaned on Loki. That thing was coming back to her, showing memories that she had long since forgotten, laughing at her in their raspy voices.

_"Clint, c'mon! The swings are free!"_

"Lydia," he cooed, letting his magic flow through her," stress is bad for you and our child." His hands guided her to lay down on the cushions of the couch.

_"Not now. Look __Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders is coming to town!" The little boy said, ripping the flyer off the tree trunk and showing it to her proudly. Their faces red from the chilly night air. He came closer to her making her ears turn bright red and she fiddled with the baby pink heart charm on her bracelet. _

_ "I don't like carnivals," she muttered, grabbing a copy of __Something Wicked This Way Comes__ out of her raggedy pink backpack. He gave a light-hearted laugh, he was two years older than her and enjoyed playing his tough front around her. _

_ "You'll be fine, L. Mr. Dark isn't going to get you." He said holding her tiny body up in his arms, "I'd never let anyone hurt you."_

_**Love dies. Lydia.**_

She gritted her teeth, the voices in her head were becoming louder and more aggressive, memories flooded of her and Clint's childhood and then her teen years. All of the running and fighting. Loki backed up slowly as shadows began to envelope her body in a fog, he could see it forming something, it looked as if the shadows were weaving ink like a spiders fine thread. When her form reemerged, she was wearing a dark metallic armor that covered most of her face and barely covered her body as it webbed out, the whites of her eyes' were now as black as a beetle's wing and silver irises stared back at him.

"Finally, my will, will be done." Lydia wasn't there anymore, that raspy dying voice was back.

"Where is Lydia?" Loki asked, materializing his armor.

"She is mine. I am Hakon," it said, dragging out vowel sounds, gesturing to itself and making a bowing motion. It showed off its long grotesque fingernails that dripped a dark liquid. The armor reminded him of a spider web, weaving and interlocking into mesh that barely covered her. It laughed, in a wispy maniacal manner as it looked outside to the open night. Loki threw a magic dagger at Hakon and its head snapped to look at him, eyes glowing. He raised his hand-or Lydia's hand- and sent a wave of dark magic at him, sending his body out the window. He landed on a scaffolding of a building in a crouched position, he watched as a pathway of black webbing formed from the window as Hakon walked down, using Lydia's body as his vessel.

"This world will be shrouded in my darkness once more." Loki watched as an arrow flew through the air and cut through Hakon's mask, black hair flew as he whipped Lydia's head back, Hakon let out a low growl at the man, thunder fell from the sky as the Avengers assembled. Thor stood with his head of golden blonde hair, extending his hand to his dark-haired brother.

* * *

Now it's getting serious. :3 I love this story, its so fun to write. Please review and I thank the people who have began following my story.

-Serpentine


	10. Of Traitors and Monsters

Chapter 10: Of Traitors and Monsters

White walls surround us

No light will touch your face again

Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Loki got up slowly next to the God of Thunder, eyeing him with discontent. When they looked back up at Lydia she was now covered in a thick armor made of aged animal bones, it was meant to intimidate an opponent with the large jagged teeth that protruded from her shoulders and knees. She wore a nothing to cover her face, allowing her dark curly hair to float in the icy wind, snow stuck to it and had deep blue veins surrounding her silver eyes that burned with venom as they stared at Thor.

"The House of Odin will not stop me, Odinson," she said, that raspy voice was like nails against a chalkboard . Loki could sense that more dark magic to was coming into her, she rose her hands up and the lights grew dimmer, the world becoming bleaker and desolate-looking. Hawkeye didn't know what had happened this wasn't the woman he had seen a few hours ago, the air was heavy with hatred and anger. It wasn't Lydia, only- Hakon, he wondered if he'd ever feel the warm she had around her or the innocence she had tried to keep. None of them understood what was happening as people on the streets below stood still as if trapped in a the hypnotic trance like someone was swinging a pocket watch in front of them as the shadows enveloped them, a destructive magic weaving through them.

"Another Asgardian?" Tony whined, "Wasn't reindeer games enough?" A wheezy laugh came in response and turned her silver eyes on Loki.

"I never imagined the son of Laufey would side with his father's killer, blood is thicker than water." Loki ignored the comment as everyone noticed the streets below. They looked down, the crowds had been transformed into nightmarish creatures, they had no faces only wrinkled skin under their raggedy cloaks and sharp claws, a few held axes and other barbaric weapons. The Avengers looked at one another and then the masses of creatures that were slowly scaling up the buildings, using their nails and weapons to pulls themselves up higher, Hawkeye picked them off one by one from the rooftops while Iron Man flew through the city to assess the damage and rein them into a corner on the ground so Captain America could pick them off in the dark dismal streets.

"What have you done to Lydia?" She looked baffled at her own name and then let out a sigh.

"Ah, my granddaughter, she is none of your concern." She said with a sneer but her lips slowly turned into the look you'd expect of a seasoned killer. "If you join me, I can promise no harm will come to her mind or your child." Thor turned to Loki, his ocean eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Brother, we-"

"He is not your brother son of Odin, can you not see his Jötunn lineage? The irony is refreshing though." Hakon obviously hated hearing Thor's optimistic dribble. At least they could agree on that, Loki stood there quietly in thought with a smirk tugging at the sides of his lips.

Thor was already wanting to join in on the fighting, swinging his hammer and making lighting gravitate towards it, the sound of sparks rang in Loki's ears. Hakon kept blinking his eyes and twitching and changing colors from silver to violet.

"I will deal with Hakon, you must bring the Allfather," Thor nodded. The woman across from them grimaced, her veins became more prominent as she jumped onto the building. She was only a few steps from the Jötunn with a giant ebony axe that had runes etched into it, it's serrated blades swung at him. Loki easily dodged the labored attack, her small hands continued to power through with the large weapon. Light shone from the sky as Thor left to Asgard, Harkon sent a ball of magic at him but he was already gone. A few of the creatures had reached the rooftops Loki and fought them while Harkon watched through Lydia's body. Loki could feel the energy flowing through the creatures as he used his magic to lessen their numbers. He felt sharp nails against his neck and the cool feel of bone armor.

"Your _father_," he said that with a deep laugh," will understand that his betrayal will be the end of the House of Odin." Loki turned his head to the strong baritone voice and saw that Lydia was gone, a tall man stood behind him with long dark curly hair with a triangle-shaped patch of facial hair below his lip that had a sardonic smile. His gunmetal blue eyes had deep purple flecks, it gave his eyes a serine evanescent feel that wasn't echoed in the rest of his face. "They shouldn't have separated us."

Loki smirked, knowingly, thinking back to a book he had read in the palace's grand library. "I remember you now but I thought it was a simple myth. Now I understand why Lydia can use Asgardian magic to such an extent." Loki's body disappeared but he walked casually from a door on the rooftop across from him. A mirage, he would not fall for it again.

"You know of her? My Helen has long departed from this world." He made his lips in a thin line as he thought , he looked like he was recalling something that had been hidden and out of reach for centuries. "The Midguardian's believed her to be a witch because she had a love of healing the sick and wounded with herbs mush like on of my own," his voice cracked and he continued with sorrow in his voice. "She was given an anguished death by the beings she had healed, Odin wouldn't allow me to use the Bifrost to bring her to the realm before her time had came. I brought the fragile child that took from her womb to Asgard without his knowledge and Odin cast her out, he sentenced my soul to exile and I took refuge in my child and then her child until I gained enough magic to rise from my ashes of my failure," the man cracked a smile," fate is a cruel mistress, is she not?" Loki had a feeling where he was taking this. "Odin steals my life and now I can end his son's legacy," his voice became hushed and was a low growl, "The sins us father's commit, that make our blood run to the far ends' of the nine realms."

They saw a flash of lightning and Odin appeared, his eye staring down.

"Hakon, stop this!" He shouted, "These mortals have done nothing that mortal woman died long before they were born!"

"They will suffer worse than she did!" He turned his attention to the God of Mischief, his eyes showed no mercy or regard. "Lydia will endure the same pain that Helen did in her final hours. Remember Odin, when she bears his child I will control their fate."

"Hakon, I was young. Let this grudge go, leave them alone-"

"I do not care for your excuses! She is of my blood and was bedded with a monster!" Through all the commotion one of the creatures took the blunt end of its axe and hit the back Loki's skull causing him to stagger into a state of unconscious in front of Hakon, his face against the snow on the building's roof.

A dark mist began to funnel from the sky as it enveloped Hakon and Loki's unconscious form, they were engulfed. Thor ran into it without hesitation, the mist cleared up. They were gone, only a gold necklace with a green teardrop gem remained.

* * *

I'm sorry I always try to update every two days or so but writer's block was beating me so to speak. I thank the new people who have started following me (as always I enjoy seeing that people are interested in my brain's weird story weaving). Please review! A word of warning though, the next chapter will be incredibly dark and possibly disturbing to some readers.

-Serpentine


	11. See No Evil

Chapter 11: See No Evil

Let me take your hand

and together we shall fly

to a lonely place,

where as lovers we can die.

May I Kiss Your Wounds by Sopor Aeternus

* * *

She could feel cold metal against her wrists and ankles, she was standing up? She pivoted her wrists and ankles only to feel her skin being cut by rust, her violet eyes looked around her. A ragged shirt with tears and it's thin material didn't shield her from the cool air and it was all that covered her as her wrists her against her sides, her legs were slightly agape. She despised the amount of vulnerability. There were knives of all different shapes and sizes, some with a clean edge others were serrated like a crocodile's teeth. The only lights that illuminated the small room was a candle and a pot of burning coals, she could see the dried blood on the walls and dirt, nails had dug into these prison walls

"It's a comfort, you're awake," her head turned to an almost unnatural angle to see where the voice was coming from. She stared into green eyes and smiled lightly despite the situation she was in. He was tied to a chair, arms bound to the armrests by metal cuffs .

"Where are we?"

"From the frigid air I can assume a cold region on Midguard or," he smirked with a devious look in his eyes," what is left of Jotunheim. He has placed barrier around this room, I can't use magic here."

Hakon strode in casually and he glanced at Lydia, remorse in his eyes.

"I made a promise to your beloved," he gestured at Loki briefly who gave him a look of hatred," and I am true to my words," he finished with a bow as he grabbed the back of Loki's chair and dragged it closer to her. She raised a thin black eyebrow at him as he looked over the many knives and machines that were on the shelves and tables. He grabbed a cloth and turned to the God.

"I cannot begin with you being able to use your Silvertongue," he said a balled up the cloth, and grabbed the God by his thick black hair and placed the wad of fabric underneath his tongue. He would not be able to spit it out and it would keep him quiet. He wondered about the room, his boots clicking against the stone.

"These are all tools from your realm," he started, his hands hovered as he looked over the crude instruments for a third time, " they were used on heretics and religious blasphemers during, what, your people call the Inquisition." Her eyes widened in fear and he tried to wiggle out of the rusty shackles with no avail, her whipped head side to side looking for weaknesses in her bonds. He grabbed her chin, making her look at him, small tears were forming in her glistening eyes.

"You look just like Helen," he told her with a sad sigh but his word changed quickly as his hand trailed down the contours of her body," but you are not her so I will manage. Please do not get yourself into such a state, you are a logical human. Struggling will only amplify your pain."

"Of course," her voice dripped with acid as she spat out the words and tried pushing her body away from him, "That is why he is tied to a chair, I'm shackled to a wall and you're looking over instruments of torture. No reason to be upset at all, now is there?" Loki would have chuckled at her sarcasm if he could've.

He gave her a sardonic smile, "You're a proud soul," a knife he tore through the thin shirt she wore, her body shook like a leaf in the wind. His hands gripped her hair, she stared at him with malice but no angry retorts were said. Loki watched, his gaze calculating with bitterness. Hakon grabbed a small device with jagged edges.

"This is called the Pear of Anguish, a foolish name like many other devices of that time period but it is still frightening for those who," his tone was conversational which was unnerving to say the least," have had the pleasure to have had it used on them. Now, open your mouth."

She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly not wanting to look at the gold toned contraption. He grabbed her hair hand twisted it around his hand to keep her still, her mouth was slightly ajar and he maneuvered the device into her mouth. Slowly he twisted a lever at the end and it began to open into four sections, twisting the flesh inside her mouth, ripping it to shreds. Tears and droplets of blood fell off her chin, it was an excruciating pain she had never experienced before. She wanted it to stop, it was unbearable and she hoped unconsciousness would take her as blood pooled underneath her tongue. Loki just sat there, struggling against the ropes that bound him to the chair, she didn't try to connect to him mentally. She took her torture with only tears as he removed the dreadful thing and placed it on the table, she coughed the blood onto the floor and then she spat what blood was left on his face as he came closer to her again. He wiped it off.

"Do not worry, your body will recover but you will have trouble speaking for a few weeks. If you misbehave like that," he pointed to her mouth, placing his thumb on her lower lip, "I will use that device again for a longer period of time." Her body tensed as he went over to the pot of coals and grabbed what looked like a fire poker. She saw that at the end. there was a calligraphic "H". Her body looked like it was going to disappear into the wall as she pushed back into it as far as she could. The burning metal hit her cool white flesh, she gasped in pain. He pushed it in deeper, scarring her and she screamed under the white-hot pain. Hakon had a small frown on his face.

He didn't enjoy it but he was going to make them suffer as much as he could. This was not evil, a simple matter of making them understand everything he had seen from the Bifrost. The House of Odin denied him the love of his life, if Odin couldn't see the pain that Helen had endured, his son would. His wounds would always have salt in them to make sure he never could forget.

She was dead but he never would.

They stared at the black "H" on her thigh, red flesh surrounded it and she turned her head to Loki, tears running down her face.

One tear ghosted down his cheek as Hakon released her from her shackles and left the room, she crawled up to her Dark Prince, resting her face on his knees. She took the fabric out of his mouth and kissed the small droplet that ran down his cheek, turning it red. She kissed him as if it was the last time she'd see him again, making his lips a ruby red. He heard her mutter something as she fell asleep, her head rested in his lap.

_I love you, Loki. Always._

* * *

I warned it would be graphic...and disturbing.

-Serpentine


	12. End of Horrors

Chapter 12: End of Horrors

In a dream,  
Will you give your love to me?  
Beg my broken heart to beat

Cloud Nine by Evanescence

* * *

Loki watched as she fiddled with a thin knife, trying to unlock the shackles on his hands. Hakon had moved him while he slept, he sat on the cold floor with her frail body between his legs, her tiny shaky hands maneuvering the knife inside the lock. She was a pitiful mess, her hair was filthy and caked with dried blood. He couldn't count how many cuts were on her small body, she was visibly smaller except for her stomach which still held his child making a round bump. From what he understood about pregnancy, Jötunn and Asgardian alike, he was sure she was in her last trimester. That child would be coming into the world soon and then...He didn't want to imagine what Hakon was going to do to Lydia. She seemed so broken already, she had been tortured every day, some worse than others for almost a week. One day it had just been isolation, she had came back shaking like a scared animal. Her voice was quiet and inaudible at times when she spoke.

"What do you think is going to happen today?" She asked, pulling the ripped cloth closer around her body, the dark "_H_" on her thigh shown against her pale skin. It made him sick every time he saw it, she was his. Not Hakon's. Loki was careful with what he said to her, she was in enough pain and with child, he didn't need to make anything worse.

"I cannot tell you. He shields his mind from me and his barrier," he said, trailing off. She walked over to the door, leaning on the tables and shelves that held so many devices and weapons she had felt against her skin. Lydia put the knife in the lock, trying to open it until footsteps could be heard down the hall. She put the knife back down on a table and she went over to Loki's side, looking up with pleading eyes as the door opened. He strode in quietly, his blue-violet gaze wandering over the her form, her round stomach, and then the many instruments that he had that waited for their cool metal to hit warm flesh. He grabbed her chin, staring into her eyes for a moment. They had spoken, mostly him talking about the old world; his Helen, the Inquisition, and the many politics it involved. He deeply missed her but it didn't make Lydia's pain lessen, all she felt for him was pity.

"My Helen," he murmured under his breath as he grabbed her and placed her flat on one of the many tables, her hands bound to the cold shackles that were above her head. He went back to the tables and grabbed a device that had two pieces of spiked wood that was joined by two screw like rods. Loki looked at him with poison when Hakon's eyes stared at his green ones.

"Hold your tongue or she will be in more agony," Loki listened and watched as Hakon grabbed one of her long flailing legs, placing it into the contraption.

"Keep you legs still," he commanded but in a way it sounded almost like he was talking to an old friend as he turned the handle, making it clamp around her knee.

"This, as you have figured out, is called the Knee Splitter, a crude device with a crude name." The spikes dug into her flesh making her bones give an ear slipping snap, blood oozed out of the wounds as he turned the handle backwards and put it around her other leg. She let out sobs as tears rolled down her face in pain. "You will not be permanently immobilized but enough to where," he paused cranking the device," you will not be going through my collection."

The other leg snapped as she howled in pain, the spikes digging into her skin for a second time. Her throat felt raw when the pain finally subsided, she looked at Loki with eyes that he couldn't describe. Pain, sorrow, helplessness were only a few of the emotions he could read in them. She snapped her head back at Hakon.

"How would Helen feel if she knew you did this?" She asked, her face cold from rage.

"You did not know Hel-" He said, sounding calm. He had put knives, spikes, and salt into her skin and wounds. She was done.

"That's not what I asked. What would she think?" Harkon took her out of the shackles and flung her body against a wall. She dropped to her knees, screaming in pain as he grabbed her by the thin fabric she wore. Loki flinched closing his eyes when he heard another bone in her body crack. He ripped off a strip of it and tried the dirty bloodied fabric around her mouth, gagging her.

"I prefer her silent, what do you think?" He asked, turning to Loki who remained silent. The corners of his mouth wanted to turn into a smile but he refrained, Lydia would find a way to rub salt into Hakon's scars. The curly haired man chuckled and took Lydia to a separate room.

* * *

She felt herself being pulled upwards by rope, weights tied to her ankles causing her legs to be stretched. Lydia closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to ignore the pain it caused, she wanted to sleep her body ached. She wanted to go anywhere else but here. The baby she had nurtured and loved would be coming soon and it would not be born in this hellhole. Cold metal touched her hands, she was as high as he could pull her up. Her body plummeted, one of her elbows dislocated with a loud pop. A searing pain erupted from her shoulder when her body dropped again and again and again. Once she got to the bottom, she saw him holding that wretched gold device, the Pear awaited patiently, its spikes smiling at her.

* * *

Harkon entered the room with her panting form over his shoulder, he put her next to Loki. She coughed blood onto the floor as the man relocated her shoulders. Her breath was hitched once he finished, she moved her arms slightly to make sure that they were usable.

"Your punishment will continue tomorrow. It would do you good to keep your mouth shut through it," he said in a low growl as he left the room. Lydia sat there quietly for a moment until the footsteps echoes couldn't be heard, she crawled on her hands around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Fighting back," she rasped out, grabbing an axe that was mounted on the wall. She used it to balance her body so she could stand, slowly she made it over to him and with all her strength she held the axe over her head. He looked at her curiously as her legs began giving out, she swung it.

His hands were free, he grabbed as she fell from exhaustion. She pushed her body against his chest as he stood up, his hand went to her stomach and he felt a kick from the baby. He smiled, a bright joy shone in his eyes as he took her hand under his to feel. They could finally leave and she smiled as much as she could. It almost looked deranged, her body would heal though. He made a silent escape, feeling the cold air hit his face just before he teleported far away from Hakon.

* * *

I thank kittykatiekat5549 for my first review, which confused me. I'm far from done. That much I can promise my followers and whoever else enjoys reading about Lydia and Loki.

-Serpentine


	13. New Tidings

Chapter 13: New Tidings

He watched as her violet eyes slowly opened, she was afraid that she was still in that hellhole. She looked around the room and then to Loki, hoping for an explanation. Her eyes wandered from the lavishly decorated room to the window, and she couldn't let out a breath in relief when she saw the Empire State Building standing there as the sun rose. When she tried to get up Loki placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You're not healed," he said, laying her back down. He looked exhausted with the heavy purple bags that were under his eyes, normally perfect hair was askew, and the color in his face had faded. She sighed and moved the covers off her legs, her knees were bandaged and numb. He had began healing most of her body while she was asleep, there were smaller cuts on her arms - some were gone entirely. There was a pregnant pause as they stared at her stomach.

"I'll manage, Loki. I'm going to need to go to a hospital eventually anyway," she told him, he was quick to point out her many wounds and the black "H" that stared back at her from her thigh. "I'm sure I'll think of something." She retorted and she pursed her lips in thought as he got up and grabbed something for her to wear.

"I can't heal you completely either," he said, tossing the sweater onto the bed and then began running his hands through his hair. "You're body's too," he paused thinking of the right word," mutilated." She shrugged, at least he wasn't sugarcoating it.

"Well, I guess hospital it is," she muttered, trying to get up, "now if you don't mind I'm going to attempt to get all the blood and dirt off my body so we don't attract attention." He could hear her heavy breathing as she tried to roll her body off the bed, Loki grabbed her and placed her in the shower. The glass door closed and he leaned against it as the water started running.

"Do you have to be-"

"Did Blackout torture you as well?" He asked, throwing her off guard.

"Loki,-" Her voice was stern, she was warning him. She didn't want to continue this conversation. The door flung open and he looked at her, not even blinking as she sat on the tile with her head tilted back as the water rained down on her. Dark blood pooled into the drain.

"Answer. Me."

"No." She snapped back, running shampoo through her hair, her hands were dyed a murky red. "Did my body have any scars before?" She said looking at him quizzically.

"No, but you are far cry from a fool so I can assume that you've healed them and covered them like how I've hidden this from you," he placed his hand over her collarbone, strange markings rose from underneath her skin. She looked at it with her mouth agape.

"I'm not a sketchbook-"

"It's keeping you alive," he said cutting her off. She huffed, she couldn't argue with that being the case. He didn't lie to her but there was always a secret or two, she was the same. "Did you even know you were an Asgardian before Hakon came?" She shook her head 'no'.

"I always felt like a black sheep but I never could have imagined," she muttered to him, trailing off. He made a small gesture with his long-fingered hand to end the conversation and helped her out, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his neck. He quickly dried her off and helped her get her clothes on with careful assistance, the pants were incredibly difficult because of the damage caused by the Knee Splitter. The flats slipped on her feet with ease and she tried walking, it was wobbly to say the least. Right, left, right,left, she continued doing this repeatedly using her arms to balance herself. Once she got her footing and decided the only thing to do was ignore the pain she went back into thought.

"I could always turn myself in," she muttered, tapping her fingers on her lips," ask for protection in exchange for information on Blackout's gang."

"No lies that you could weave?" She shook her head.

"If I could I would but my injuries are major. My cap knee is probably going to look like a bunch of islands when they show me the x-ray." Her eyes lit up when she thought of getting her first and probably only sonogram, the baby kicked and moved so much now. Five months was all her pregnancy had lasted because of the child's Jötunn heritage according to Loki, she had always been heavily wounded or in situations where there were no happy thoughts to be had. She stared at the bulge of her stomach, it wasn't huge like she had always thought it would be but she didn't eat very much so it wasn't a huge surprise -it still showed under the thick green sweater she wore much to her delight. She'd have a tiny little baby in her arms so soon. Loki opened the door and led her out, staying close behind to catch her if her footing failed her. They opened the hotel's doors to a bustling city and a tall god with golden hair in a pair of Midguardian clothing leaning on a lamp post.

"Father said you used your magic, brother," Thor said with open arms, a wide smile across his face. He obviously didn't understand what had happened the past week and a half until he realized the light happy feeling wasn't shared by Loki and Lydia. He walked over to Lydia, staring at her stomach which she raised an eyebrow to. It was obvious enough without his ocean eyes boring a hole into it.

"This must be your betrothed," he placed his hand on her shoulder," you two will have a fine child." Loki cleared his throat.

"Did you tell the Avengers about our whereabouts?"

"No, I trust because of her delicate situation you will be going to a medicine man." Lydia wanted to laugh at his way of phrasing things and then correct him. She joined the conversation in a soft voice, trying not to open her mouth enough so he could see the rips and tears.

"Yes, I am going to a doctor but we-"

"Dr. Banner could assist!" He said with too much enthusiasm. Lydia thought to herself, _Didn't he give himself gamma poisoning? _

"No thank you, Thor," she paused, an idea shot in her mind," I need to go to the Presbyterian Hospital on West 168th Street to see Dr. Mitchell." Loki looked at her with confusion. He had been a doctor who her father was good friends with when she was a child.

"So all is well?" He asked, watching the two carefully. Loki grabbed her tiny hand in his.

"Yes, Thor," Lydia looked at him, something was off, his emerald eyes had a surreal blue tint to them,"now if you don't mind, we must be going."

"Brother, I am sorry but I must bring the Avengers. I cannot allow you to wander free, they wish to interrogate you two." Lydia felt something wrong.

"Loki, I need to go," she whispered to him. "I'm sorry Thor but we must be going." She tugged on Loki's sleeve, beckoning him to follow. One kick. Two kick.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby-"

Thor's hand landed on her shoulder, keeping her there. Three kick. Water's broken, oops.

"Thor, go away! My child is more important than your bothersome friends!" Loki snapped back as Lydia frantically waved for a taxi.

Thor's mouth dropped as he finally understood the situation.

* * *

No song for this chapter because I couldn't think of a song that would've fit...maybe I'll find one later. I thank the people who read this story and who have followed it...and that one review which still confuses me. o.O A new Laufeyson/Hughes is coming!

-Serpentine


	14. Over the Hills and Far away

Chapter 14: Over the Hills and far away

If only night could hold you, where I can see you, my love

Then let me never ever wake again

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

Before the Dawn by Evanescence

* * *

The Avengers stared at the small baby in Lydia's arms as it was some sort of trick. Her steely blue eyes opened staring at bright violet and green eyes and then closed again. After they had intentionally got to the hospital she was given an epidural- much to her relief- and then they had been moved to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in the middle of New York, much to the woman who was in labor and her fiancé disdain. Loki sat next to her, ignoring the stares much better than she was. A small empty black box sat on the table next to her, the diamond and emerald ring shined brightly under the fluorescent lights.

"Shh, Vivienne, mommy's here," she cooed, sitting up and rocking the baby slowly. Thor watched Loki, surprised if anything, that the God had a smile across his face as he watched his family unlike any other, his teeth showing. He couldn't remember the last time Loki had smiled. The God of Mischief took the child from her and leaned against the hospital bed. The heroes slowly left as they realized there was no threat from them at the moment, Hawkeye and Thor stayed.

"You're more than welcome to leave," Loki told them, getting annoyed at their constant presence. Hawkeye left the room with a raised eyebrow and Thor sat down in a chair. She wasn't stupid there were no footsteps echoing outside, being with Hakon had definitely made her more aware of her surroundings.

"I know you're out there Clint, I can hear you caring!" Lydia said, rolling her eyes and plopping down onto the pillows once she heard footsteps going down the stairs. Loki snickered turning to her and then back to the baby. She had a head of dark hair and her skin was a dull pink and squishy looking. Thor walked up, curiosity getting the better of him and watched as Loki held Vivienne closer.

"Not going to copy Odin are you?" He asked, Lydia noticed his eyes getting that blue tint again and eased the baby into her arms from his. Thor shook his head sadly, she almost felt bad for him. The air around Loki changed when Thor was around and it irked her, seeing his eyes change. It didn't feel like the magic she or he used. The God of Thunder sighed and walked out, not knowing what to say.

It was quiet as she began feeding their child; she pondered bringing up the strange happenings. He seemed to always know what was on her mind as he was already breaking the serenity.

"What is wrong, love?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder carefully. She bit her lip in thought.

"Your eyes act weird; they have this strange look to them when you're around Thor. Did something happen when you left Asgard?" She put the small baby in the crib next to her and waited for his answer.

"I do not recall," he said, placing his hands on the back his head. He was curious about it, maybe she was onto something but he decided that it could wait considering their child was sleeping and Lydia's body was under too much pressure already. He didn't need to aggravate her condition after everything. Today should have been a happy day to begin with, she had her first child and was now engaged. He was much more crafty than most people, the ring sat on top of baby's hand and he didn't think he'd ever forget her face.

* * *

"So when did you met Loki?" The red headed woman asked, her curls bounced as she cocked her head. Lydia sat on the hospital bed with her eyebrow raised. They had her daughter in a different room and they wanted her to cooperate? She let out a heavy irritated sigh; she wasn't going to be able to demand things in her state.

"Eight months ago at some bar by the Hudson."

"Who wanted you to break into S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Blackout," she said in a monotonous fashion. They continued this until the woman seemed happy with the answers she got; she had refused to answer anything that involved Hakon which the red headed woman didn't push, luckily. The woman got up and left the room after thanking her for her help. She laid on the pillows with her arms crossed and eyes closed until the door opened.

"Hey, L," she heard an all too familiar voice and shot up. It was Clint with the baby in his arms. She took the child greedily, cradling her in her arms. She eyed him as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"So why him?" He questioned as she spoke to the baby in her arms.

"I love him," she answered simply," Speaking of Loki, where is he?"

He visibly grimaced, annoyance danced in in his eyes like a moth, "Being interrogated by Director Fury and then Thor's going to talk to his ass."

"Oh, okay," she whispered, ignoring his tone as she placed the newborn in the crib and looked for something on the rack under it muttering words to herself.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked crossing his arms, her head shot up at him. He swore her eyes were going to bug out of her head.

"Because I grew up! I didn't join the circus and run away. I fought for my life and ran for as long as I could so stop looking down on me because," she paused from running out of air and spoke the next few words clearly," I found someone who actually cares enough to stay!" She had finally had enough of the belittling looks and annoyed voices. The baby started wailing from the noise and she flew over to pick her up, speaking in soft words. Lydia shooed him away, whatever they had was dead and her new family was all she cared about, he was an old scar that never healed. A part of him wanted this to start over, maybe if he had looked for her she would've been holding his child and not have wounds all over her body. It was pointless to hope for something that was long gone; he left the room as Loki entered with a smile plastered across his face. He had heard everything, she was perfect. They once again were alone, he put a hand on her hospital smock and it transformed into a long dark dress. She was used to running and she wasn't going to stay here with her baby. That was deranged even by her standards. It wasn't just her and Loki to worry about now.

He helped her up and picked her up bridal style; she let out a small laugh and held the child closer to her as they teleported.

_On the run again, forever and ever..._

_**But for how long can you run,!**_

Her eyes snapped open as she saw a world unlike anything she'd ever seen before, people were ash statues and the sky bleed as cities burned. There was no hope, only loneliness under an opium moon. There were strong hands on her shoulders that shook her; Vivienne's cries rang in her ear. The world was normal again; she stared at the ceiling of the hotel they were hiding at. Loki rocked the child and spoke to her quietly.

_**I'm coming for all of you...**_

* * *

Yay! So many words, oh my lord, I'm sorry but odds are I won't be updating this weekend. Anyway, what do you think of little Vivienne?

-Serpentine


	15. End of Serenity

Chapter 15: End of Serenity

You stand for nothing

And overlooked something

I'll bring you down all on my own

I'm the end I can taste it

I'll justify hatred

115 by Elena Siegman

* * *

He watched as she gathered the moisture in the air , all of the tiny particles made a small stream as she waved her hand, her features were etched with concentration until Vivienne's cries began. The water splashed as it hit the floor and she went over to the dark crib on the far side of the large room, turning on the small music player on the mobile. He was astounded by her progress but water wasn't a hard element to manipulate, she still was quicker than most of the Asgardians he had trained with at the academy though, he thought for a moment of how she had lived. Lydia had always flowed with the tide in life, finding ways to evade the shores out of fear of what might be waiting so maybe this came easy to her. He compared how Dark Magic- or Shadow Magic as Lydia called it because that was exactly what she manipulated was easy going like a stream but always there, she wasn't going to be an avid in water sorcery but it was going to help her with controlling shadows in ways she never thought possible.

The sounds of a soft violin fluttered through the room as the baby calmed down and held her tiny fingers to her lips, effectively drooling on them. Lydia's fingers gingerly ran through the baby's fine raven's wing black hair with a small smile. She didn't have much longer with her baby, Hakon had sent her that vivid dream over a month ago, she monitored S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases and the streams of information that went through them carefully for any sign of his threat becoming reality. The baby had grown visibly bigger looking more like a two month old than that she was, her development mimicked that perfectly. She tried swatting at toys and would hold them for a few seconds before they fell out of her minuscule grip.

Loki came to her side and turned off the small device and picked up the small infant speaking to her in a velvety whisper which got sweet coos in return and a toothless smile.

"I'll watch her," he said as he eased the child back into sleep, "your body is not healed yet. Rest." She sighed and sat on the couch, a dull light illuminated from her hand as she placed it on her knee, enjoying the feeling on her muscles relaxing as she pushed the shattered bones back into place, weaving the muscles around them. Her body showed very few scars now, only a few that had been caused by different knives remained. She pushed back all those memories and continued, stretching her legs. Loki watched as she began to distribute her weight to her upper body and rolled onto her hands, walking on them. Her loose black curls that on the hardwood floor as she moved before she fling her feet back to the floor, her chest snapping up.

"That's not resting," told her as she began performing somersaults. Once she was standing she turned to him.

"I don't have to rest as much as you want me to, I can't fight or do any espionage if I haven't trained in months," she retorted, rolling her arms back in a semicircle before she flipped herself onto the bed, "S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't going to wait and neither is Hakon once they find us."

She was right and he knew it as much as would've preferred that she rest and watch over Vivienne.

She woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, her head pounding. The taste of old metal was fresh on her tongue and the feeling of cold blades against her skin, blood permeated her sense of smell.

_**I am everything that gives you power, you will never escape...I am a part of you.**_

Quietly and quickly, she got out of the bed and headed to the shower to get rid of the disgusting feeling his dream left her with. Loki was in the bed with Vivienne next to him, she didn't worry he could defend the infant with ease. She stepped into the warm cascades of water, enjoying the feel against her cold skin. After a few minutes she got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around her lithe body, steam rising to the ceiling in the small room. She dried her inky hued hair and lily white face, turning to the mirror and let out a gasp. Someone had written words on the mirror, the water dripping down into the sink.

_I know where you are always._

She ran into the bedroom, hearing the baby's music maker playing piano music as she woke up Loki, her shaky hands on his shoulder.

"My baby girl is still running from me?" She heard a man say from the doorway. Blackout stared at her in his normal form, tousled brown hair and murky eyes like swamp water. Loki opened his eyes and got up, his leather and metal armor materialized.

"Woah, bud," he said to the God with his hands in front of him in surrender, "I'm not here to start a fight, just to get a message across." He paused with a small chuckle.

"Hakon extends an invitation to the blushing bride to be and her happy family," he laughed, "he wishes to speak to Loki about something previously mentioned." Shadows danced around Lydia forming her armor as she walked up to him, menace swirled in her eyes as her hand lashed out at his neck. She held him above her head, her hand around his neck as shadows enveloped him. He flung his body back and hit the floor, the baby started crying as he tried to get away.

"You tell that, bastard," she spat out, "that if I ever see his or your face anywhere near my baby I'll put your teeth to the grindstone myself!" She placed the tip of her now booted foot under his knee and in one quick movement she wanted to twisted it, wanting to hear that ear splitting crack echo as his leg broke but Loki placed a firm hand on her and urged her back to the bed by the infant. He towered over the white-haired man.

"What vermin you are, tell Hakon that _I_," he emphazied, "will talk to him."

Lydia's eyes widened as Blackout went out of the apartment, using the window as a door with a smile on his dead face.

"I shall tell him you accepted." He stared at her as she eyed him only wanting to see him in a pool of his own blood.

"How'd you survive the fire at the M.E.T., I saw your body on fire?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Silly, baby girl, I'll never die," he said with a laugh as he left, "I've got friends on the other side," his tattered clothing following him as he leaped out the window. "Hakon will meet you in Central Park in two weeks, Prince Loki."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, been busy with school...you get the idea. Thank you for being so patient...I feel bad if I don't update this regularly. lol

-Serpentine


	16. Descent into Madness

Chapter 16: Descent into Madness

Loki adjusted his dark gold armour while he looked in the mirror, smoothing his wet hair back to it's immaculate slicked back look while Lydia sat rocking Vivienne to sleep.

The past few days had been silent, Lydia barely uttered a word to him since Blackout's return and Loki's agreement to see Hakon. Those blue eyes had left a sizable dent in Lydia's reserve, she would shake uncontrollably while she slept and scream in pain at times, waking up Vivienne and him. She cradled the cooing baby in her arms.

"Will you be alright while I handle this problem?" He asked as he walked toward the door, his usual grace radiating off of him. She nodded.

"Yes," she got up and rested the baby in the white crib. Her face was stoic as she went into the next room and picked up a leather bound tome and sat down on an antique chair. The purple bags under her eyes made her look like she was centuries older, her skin was unnaturally pallid as her dull violet eyes scanned the pages, she seemed more like an Asgardian everyday in her long flowing gowns and skin that bore no wounds despite knowing the feeling of cold metal against warm flesh. She collected the water in the air again, a small ribbon trailing behind her fingertips, and it began changing from ice to it's normal state as she repeatedly opened and closed her palm in an aggressive manner. Her face stayed

"Is that all, beloved? You have nothing else to say to me?" He asked, missing the sound of her voice, placing his hand hesitantly on the doorknob. He swore he could see her rolling her eyes behind the book as she raised it to eye-level acting like she was trying to get a better look at a sketch of the Nine Realms.

"Good luck, is that all you need for tonight?" He tilted his head his mouth slightly open in astonishment and walked slowly to her.

"Why such coldness? Have I not cared for you and our child?" She raised one thin black eyebrow and chuckled.

"You know damn well why I'm being so _cold _as you put it," she emphasized as she got up, slamming the book down onto the chair. "That, by the way, doesn't begin to describe how I feel right now. I explained to you what he showed me and still is showing me and you honestly think that talking to him will change something?!" His hands landed on her shoulders and hers his chest, trying to push him away.

"Lydia, Lydia," he murmured, "can't you see that I'm just trying to protect-"

"No, you're not. You want to bargain with him until you're satisfied, I can only guess what the stakes are," she snapped back at him as she pushed him away, "Vivienne, me. Who the hell can guess knowing you?" Anger and hurt was sketched across the green of his eyes as his brows knitted together and he pursed his lips.

"How dare you wound me over trying to save us," he said in a low hiss as he grabbed a lock of wavy black hair and twisted it around his finger,"You need to learn a valuable lesson and I might very well be the teacher you need." She gave him a dirty look as she backed up into the chair she had been sitting in, landing on it's armrest. "Now, beloved, there is no reason to be afraid. I would never fathom hurting the mother of my child." He watched as her body turned into a black mist and slithered to the bedroom, the lock made a loud _click_ as she shut it. He sighed and placed his hand on his temples, dropping into the chair without grace, massaging his forehead. The God slowly walked out of the apartment, the leatherstrips of his armor billowed behind him until they materialized into a pair of Midgardian jeans and a deep green sweater. He'd handle her later.

He entered the park, it was early spring, the birds chirped and yellow daffodils bloomed. Harkon sat in a secluded area of the park on a bench in a black hoodie, his curly hair sticking out at the ends as he placed stale bread crumbs on the ground. Loki sat next to him, watching quietly as the birds flocked to the bread.

"What do you think of this world, God of Mischief?" Hakon asked, his blue eyes observing as a magic dagger went through one of the birds. Loki ignored it and showed no reaction, there was something wrong with the feeling in the air .

"It is a much lower place with unextraordinary beings," he said, quietly, "Nothing like the rest of the Nine Realms."

"I believe the same thus I wonder," the bird began to glow amethyst as it rose up, magic encircling it's gray body," why are we not working-"

"You mutilated my betrothed," Loki deadpanned. Hakon sighed blissfully, his eyes glittered as the bid the bird to begin moving around again with necromancy.

"Yes, but now you understand what happens if you cross me again," he watched the bird intently, willing it back to life, "but everything rises even from the ashes of death, young god, to bring destruction no matter how horrible brings about creation." The bird flew into Hakon's gloved hands, his face was illuminated in the dull purple hue that surrounded the gray bird. "I leave you with my proposition, contact me through the shadows when you have decided and I have faith, Loki, that things will succeed for the both of us. Remember, what life do you want your child to lead, an outcast or the daughter of a ruler?"

Loki sat there quietly, pondering Vivienne's future. The necromancer was right about it though, his child could have the moon on a string if his plan worked, a new world, a better world. Loki and Hakon rose up and the blue eyed man released the bird, it flew into the New York City skyline. Hakon bowed with courtesy like Asgardian tradition dictated and he left silently.

There was an ear shattering scream from the baby as he entered the apartment, running in as quick as he could. The crib was tipped over with a loud bang as two \l hands grabbed the baby and dragged her and Lydia through a portal that looked like the Bifrost, Lydia's shadows went through it like a swarm of locusts closing in on the assailant as she pulled Vivienne closer to her, digging her feet into the floor as her armor formed. She didn't even notice Loki as he flung the door open, the being pulled harder and yanked the crying child away as the portal closed up quickly, leaving only the blanket in Lydia's hands as sank down to her knees, her face looked numb as everything seemed to fade away. She lost control of her shadows with silent tears falling from silver eyes and streaming down her face.

"Vivienne," she said in a barely audible voice as Loki hurried over to her side, feeling dark magic around her shaking body as she held herself as if she was breaking. The walls began to disintegrate, black flecks tore and floated into the air, her skin was translucent. Her veins splintered off like willows and she wondered if maybe they could have foretold this tragedy?

He murmured quiet things in her ear, trying to soothe her without avail. The room was now changing, decaying like a gaping wound, black vines wrapped around the crib, suffocating it, the whole room aged a deep brown tone.

"Lydia! Stop this madness!" He screamed, grabbing her shoulder and staring into silver eyes surrounded by dark veins. Her head shook "no" and she whispered it repeatedly, frantically, her long hair was a curtain around her body as it danced across her face.

The entire area changed around them, the sky bleed red and the moon was a dull yellow, black dust whipped through the air. There were no people on the streets and the buildings decayed- it was as though all the happiness had beensucked out of the world in one descent into madness.


	17. Crooked Soul

Chapter 17: Crooked Soul

There was a crooked man,

And he walked a crooked mile,

He found a crooked sixpence

Upon a crooked stile:

He bought a crooked cat,

Which caught a crooked mouse,

And they all lived together

In a crooked little house.

* * *

Loki wondered the desolate scene that was New York City, no people, just eerie silence. The sky was a deep red as if it had been painted in blood, his blood, and the yellow moon stared at him with longing. He sighed in frustration, remembering Lydia's ultimatum, running his long fingers through his hair.

"_Find her or I'll make sure you regret knowing me",_ she told him in a hushed whisper, malice coated every word as it danced through his mind. "_She's my baby._"

His mind drifted to the Avengers, where were they? She must have kept them around with her precious Clint, his mind recited the syllables and his face went sour. There was something in the distance, the shuffling of feet and claws...? Quickly, he turned around and flung a dagger at the twisted creature, whose mechanical claw was trying to reach the hollow of his throat. It had no face, just large white eyes and a anorexic figure, bones jutting out through thin skin. He grabbed it by the forearm and threw it up against the wall. It shrieked, opening it's black mouth, a long tongue flew out like a snake's in front of it's razor sharp teeth.

He thought rather sarcastically, _**is this your way of saying you're upset with me?**_

Why was she angry with him? He had done everything to protect them and he couldn't figure out why she had done all this and cast him out. The creature slumped as a blast hit and Loki turned to find Iron Man hovering behind him.

"So, Reindeer Games, where's the throne?" He snapped, walking up to him, his mask flipped up. "What did you do?"

Slowly, all the Avengers appeared, behind building and anything else they could've used as cover. Hawkeye stared at him with more hate than he thought the man could have as he jumped from a fire escape, Black Widow not far behind. Thor and the Captain were finishing off another beast Loki assumed as he heard Mjolnir slam down on shattered concrete.

"If you're quiet you can hear her," Clint said, "or am I the only one?" They were silent for a moment before his eyes widened and they heard her.

_Vivienne, come home- home to mommy_.. Loki felt a thorn in his heart.

Iron Man huffed," She. Is. Pissed. And there is no way out, she's barricaded all of New York City from the world so the kid must be somewhere in this shit hole." Loki was already walking away from them and Clint ran up to him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Your baby is somewhere in this mess and she isn't going to fix it until V's found."

"Oh, you've given my child a nickname," the god mocked," how sentimental. May I remind you that Vivienne is an infant and the longer we wait talking, the less our chances will be to find her before Lydia," he paused, not liking how her name rolled off his tongue as if it were acid, "**Serpentine, **makes this much more worse than we can possibly imagine."

Thor boomed," This is your doing, you and your lust for power caused that woman this pain. How can you do that to one who lays down everything for you? Brother, why!" He advanced on his brother and then the Captain stepped in.

"We are all on the same side for once! Loki's right, there is a baby somewhere in here and she isn't going to last the night. Lydia's on the search to, I saw her running on the rooftops a few streets down."

Clint looked at them, his ear to the wall, " She's coming now, quiet!" They hide behind whatever they could find, Loki stood there without fear with Thor by his side as she jumped down in her black suit. He remember the suit of Asgardian armor, he had given it to her and she wore a silver scarf around her neck instead of his green one, her long black hair framing her face as she gracefully fell into a crouch.

"Release these people, Lady Lydia," Thor commanded, his blue eyes piercing her violet ones. "They no not of what Loki has done and do not deserve the punishment." She advanced, rising slowly like a serpent.

"How do you know I've hurt them?" She questioned, " Maybe they are in Morpheus' lands of dream in utter bliss and no understanding of what I've done. Perhaps with Thanatos in Hades but it does not matter to me whether I tell you or not. I know who is in this city and I cannot find Vivienne," she bit her lip and then recomposed her face into that of a shrewd businesswoman," and Hakon has been following me so unless you want him on your tail I can I make a suggestion?"

The Avengers came up to the brothers in curiosity. The Captain crossed his arms, "what kind of deal would we be agreeing to?"

She pressed her index fingers to the bridge of her nose and sighed," He warns of a great power or something is after me so if you can find Vivienne before that happens- if it's true- then I will fix this city back to the wasteland it was before."

"And what if we can't?" She smirked like a cat to it's prey.

"Do you really want to know what I'll do?" Clint shook his head.

"Lydia, I know you. Stop please, I can help you find her if you make everything normal again," he pleaded, he stretched his arm out and wrapped his hands around hers. She pulled out of his grasp and walked back.

"No, I can't, Clint, just find her and I promise everything will be fine," she said so softly only he could hear her. Loki neared them like an animal.

"Back away, archer." Rodgers jumped between them all.

"We're losing time and so is she," he turned to her. "Deal, Serpentine, and keep your word or you won't want to know what I'll do." His eyes had all the fury that his generation had, their hopes and dreams to protect their cities, all seemed crushed because of one woman.

* * *

Thank you all molescout and ABQgirl for your wonderful reviews and I am sorry that I haven't updated of late. I have started a Zelda story and a friend asked me to revamp her X-Men story, "As the Flower Withers" which I will be posting next week for any Gambit fans.

-Serpentine


	18. Puppet Master

****Chapter 18: Puppet Master

They scoured the city, leaving no stone unturned but there wasn't even a glimpse of a child anywhere. The Captain turned to Iron Man and just shook his head hopelessly, the sun was setting in this eerie wasteland. Black Widow and Hawkeye searched the rooftops while Loki seemed to have disappeared, Thor searched with Captain. He refused to listen to the girl he had had a child with and now pulled the strings of the entire city. Thor turned to the hero.

"I do not think she did this on purpose, friend," he said out of the blue as he looked through rubble.

"Why do you say that," he replied in an even voice, not showing that he was paying much attention to him as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Asgardian magic is a science very much like yours. She doesn't seem to have much power over this, if she did wouldn't she have the child as we speak?"

"That or she can't even find her and we're on a wild chase for something that's long gone." The Captain said looking at Thor and shaking his head sadly as if he'd lost all hope. Her creatures avoided their path and slowly crawled back, the metal of their claws scraping the concrete as the heros walked towards the sewer.

"Desperate measures in desperate times," Rodgers said as he lifted the cover and Tony screamed into his mic.

"Really? That's gross, Cap'!" The hero laughed as he jumped inside, the rats scurrying as he walked.

* * *

Loki sat on top of Avengers tower, staring at the sky in wonder as a celestial body passed by Earth, illuminating the sky in an icy blue. He blinked thinking what they could be as he heard footsteps echo behind him. Lydia crouched down and swung her legs over the balcony. He stared at the green pulsating necklace around her neck that looked like an aurora of colors as he saw the anger in face.

"Have you found Vivienne yet?" She asked breaking his train of thought.

"No, but I must ask why am I at fault for all of this?" He asked getting up with a perplexed look on his face, "I love Vivienne and you dearly and yet we are on opposing side. Why, Lydia?"

"Ask Hakon," she muttered, hopping onto her feet. She began walking and he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"We should be doing this together, beloved," she jerked her shoulder away from him and turned to face him sadness etched in her purple eyes.

"Now you're not going to trick me anymore, when Vivienne is found we are leaving. No more Hakon or Blackout or anybody else that would threaten her safety even if it includes you, Loki."

"You cannot possibly mean that- after everything," his tone was getting louder," after everything we've gone through!? You cannot be serious! And I thought I was the god of lies!" He ridiculed her, pretending the intent look in her eyes wasn't there. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not joking." His mouth was agape for a split second and then all of his rage came out as she walked closer, his hands shot out, digging into her shoulders.

"Without me you'd still be cowering in the dark, and yet I'm being treated like the monster! Everything you have I have given you!" He screamed in blind fury, he raised a hand and brought it down with ample force. She staggered back, her hand at her swelling cheek.

"Call my old life what you want- as far as I'm concerned it was just surviving. It's not my fault you didn't listen to me. You went to Hakon and she disappears, that's no coincidence!" She shouted back, a few tears spilling down her cheeks and then she got quieter," I wanted us to be a family, no one else you be able to understand that child better than us and you've given me no choice but to leave you."

"And will the Hawk take my place?" Jealousy was all that she saw in those beautiful green eyes that had comforted her for so long.

"No one can ever take your place, Loki, there is nothing between him and I anymore."

"Really now, he believes differently," they walked closer until they were inches away from each others face.

"Yes, really, Loki," she told him straight-faced, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And what about between us, my precious Lydia?" She watched the trickery in his eyes and seemed hypnotized by it as he ran a finger along her jaw. Her hesitant hand came to his cheek holding it as they kissed like they were the only beings in the world. They fought for dominance, pulling at each others hair and anything else they could to get leverage against the other. Carefully he pulled off her necklace without her noticing as he bit her lip, earning a gasp that soon became a moan as he pushed her against a wall. She looked through half-lidded eyes as they separated, she stared out the window, her baby was out there. Did she really want Vivienne to grow up without her father? She would be completely different person if her father hadn't been the driving force for living and surviving in a world that just seemed to want her to break down.

Always living on the dangerous end would she even live long enough to hear Vivienne call her mom? Loki's lips assaulted her neck and she held onto him like he was her last life line, the last chance to have a family. She spoke up after a few moments of his teasing.

"Vivienne, Loki," she muttered into his neck, " we can't stay here. Please find her for me."

They separated and she walked back to the balcony with hazy eyes. "I will find her, I promise you. We can be a family, Lydia."

"I'm trusting you, please, next time I see you make sure she's by your side," he nodded as she turned to a dark mist. Loki snickered and turned to a closet on the far side of the room, he peered inside it, smiling wickedly.

Hakon's hair was matted to his forehead, red rope burns lined his arms as blood oozed out from the many gashes the god of mischief gave him, his mouth gagged. He looked up with his electric blue eyes with pure hatred, like he was trying to burn him.

"I prefer you like this," he began, laughing then his face became solemn," but you shall tell me all you know that concerns my family." Hakon smiled as the thought came into his mind.

"Which one, bastard child-" Loki's hand lashed at his throat, making the man choke on his own worlds as the god held it onto it.

"Speak only what you know or suffer." The God held in his hand a golden object, grinning maliciously. He released the man's neck and held up the glowing necklace.

"And tell me of what you have done to this."

**"It wo- won't matter, he is coming," Loki's eyes widened, "Thanos has entire armies at his command, you will never escape them."**


	19. The Morlocks

Chapter 19:

Lost in the cold

You were always so lost in the dark

Remembering

You how you used to be

Pictures of You by The Cure

Loki left Hakon's lifeless body in the tower as he jumped through a manhole, hearing all forms of pest race past him to hide in the shadows. He naturally found this beneath him but it was the last place in the city anyone would be and he doubted anyone dared to look through it. Black filth and slime oozed from the stone work that surrounded him as he went deeper through it, using magic to illuminate his path. He placed his hand over his nose as the smell of began to get to him. The sound of footsteps echoed through the tunnels but there were so many, those could be just his- he stood still listening to them and began hearing echoes throughout them.

"Go away! All of you leave me alone!" Loki ran to the edge of the tunnel and looked over the corner as he heard the child's voice who accented her vowels and dragged them as she spoke- much too old to be Vivienne but who else could be down there?

"Kid, come back here!" He recognized that voice, the Captain was down here as well and talking to a child. The little girl was behind a column with Rodgers in front, she obviously didn't like any of the Loki could easily grab her. She turned around and looked at him with fascination but he wanted to back away. She had the appearance of a Jötunn with wavy black hair framing her face. Her monstrous appearance didn't hide the fear in her red eyes as she uneasily looked back at Rogers. His mouth was agape for a moment as he saw his child.

"No, leave her alone," a woman's voice said, " she's one of us."

"You have no idea what you're causing by keeping her." Loki stared at the woman looked arguing with Rodgers, she only had one eye and wiry black hair, multiple knives and weapons were attached to her tattered clothes that swayed as she neared him with another person behind her in a long red cloak.

"Uhh, Mister, are you with him?" She whispered to Loki pointing to the hero. He smiled at her naivete and beckoned her to him. He sighed when she tried to move closer to Rogers, he extended a blue hand with sadness in his green eyes. She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth dramatically as her eyes widened and ran over to him. She leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her onto his hip.

"Frost, get back here!" The cloaked one rasped out. Rogers has snapped back as he saw Loki walk over with the child in his arms, her skin the same tone as his. She looked up at him with her green eyes that had a deep violet ring around the iris with adoration then she turned to the Captain.

"C'mon, lets go!" The woman looked at the child in fear, she hung her head low, tears down her cheek.

"You leave now and you're never coming back, kid!" She struggled against Loki's hold.

"No, Vivienne, shhh," he said,cradling her head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Cali, " she muttered against his armor. The creature in the cloak turned to the woman.

"She can't be a Morlock anymore, Callisto, she's normal...can't be one of us," it stated.

"Captain Rodgers," Loki spoke up as he began walking away from them," I'll be leaving if you'd like to waste your time here then be my guest." There was a hint of humor in his voice which Vivienne picked up on, she looked at him with a dirty look across her facehead. Once they exited the tunnel, he used magic to keep Callisto and that cloaked creature at bay making a barrier. He made a motion with his hand and the child in his arms looked at him curiously.

"My wrist hurts," he lied.

"Oh," she said, her small brows knitting together.

"How old are you," he asked, smiling at her and grabbing her small hand, holding it in his. She put up her other hand extending all her fingers and then her mouth turned into a perfect 'o'.

"This many- Hey! Wait, it's rude to ask a lady her age," she crossed her arms across her chest and struck her lower lip out. He let out an airy melodic laugh at her.

"I suppose it is. What's your name, child?" She cocked her head at him and looked confused.

"I don't have one, Callisto calls me Icy," she muttered. "They found me crying when I was a baby and took care of me." She paused, "Do you know my name?"

"Vivienne Laufeyson, your mother picked it," he told her and she smiled, laughing.

"That's a really pretty name, mister, but what's yours?" They reached a ladder and he stopped. He put her down and crouched to her level, she placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Wait, how do you know if my mama named me that?" He found her naivete refreshing and gave her a crooked grin, leading her to her answer.

"You are a smart child, Vivienne, do you not know who I am yet?" His wording confused her and she tilted her head thinking until it came to her and she sucked in her breath and wrapped her arms around his neck which he returned by pulling her into a strong hug.

"Dad," she cried," I didn't think I had a daddy." She held onto him tightly and then suddenly let go looking at him with tears trailing down her face. "Why'd you leave me down here? Didn't you love me?" He placed on finger on her lips, a stray tear falling down his face which he quickly wiped away.

"Your mother and I love you to death, Vivienne, don't ever doubt those words," he told her, it was one of the most truthful things he had ever said to another person. He sighed remorsefully like he was embarrassed to say the next words that he needed to say, "Someone took you to hurt your mother and I. We've been looking for you but you were very different last time we saw you." She nodded as he kissed her forehead. Vivienne didn't question his words and took them as truth like only a child could. He was ready to leave this dark and dingy world and by the look she gave the manhole covering above her head so was she.

"I've never seen the sun before," she muttered to him as she climbed onto his back and he rose to grab the ladders bars. He got to the top and lifted the cover, put her on his back. He stared at the dark sky above them.

"You'll have to wait longer, I'm afraid."


	20. The Necklace

Chapter 20:

Lydia walked through her old apartment, hearing the sound of the shower. She looked around, not much had changed; the computers were gone (probably S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken them and failed miserably to get any information that she was certain of), all of her thrifted ripped furniture was also gone, and Jediah was not pawing at her so he was also long gone. She sighed and went into her old bedroom, the floral sheets were gone and now a vibrant green and there was a giant stuffed blue bunny in the middle next to a small blanket with pink princess crown on it. Loki sat in the middle of the room with pictures all around him.

"So where is she?" She asked, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow as she took in the sight of him in dark jeans and a grey sweater. He picked up a photo, scrutinizing it with a unknown intent and lifted it up to her face.

"She looks like you," he muttered to her, smiling as he got up and embraced her. They shared a short kiss then he looked out the window, the sky was turning a bright blue and he could hear people below. "Lydia, she is very different then what she was so please do not panic. All will be well at last." She walked over to the dresser and changed into a white dress and hid her armor under the bed. Loki slipped into the bathroom as the water shut off.

The small girl sat on the bathroom rug, rubbing her eyes with her fists as Loki dried her off. Vivienne had incredibly long hair down to her waist, most of it matted despite the bottle of shampoo and conditiner that he had instructed her to use, which most seemed to have got in her eyes. He quickly got her dressed and lifted her onto the counter, placing a towel around her neck. She watched as he cut her hair with silver scissors so it stopped a little bit below her collar bone. He could hear her giggling.

"What's so funny, Vivienne?" He asked, concentraing on keeping his cuts straight. He never expected to be cutting his daughter's hair but it wasn't something he was unaccustomed to when he lived on Asgard he never liked to be touched so it gave him practice.

"That tickles, dad," she said as more hair tricked down her neck making her cringe. He smirked as he finished and placed the scissors down, then throwing the towel in the hamper.

"So you think that tickles, huh?" She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "Well, then," he told her, dragging the words out comically," you better hope I don't get you!" His long fingers assulted her in a furry of laughs and giggles as he tickled her and picked her up, tossing her into the air. Once she fell back into his arms he became serious again.

"Now, Vivienne," he said," you want to see y our mother, yes?"

"Yeah!" She put her arms in the air, excitedly. He couldn't help but grin as she gave him a toothy smile, he manuvered his body as opened the door so that Vivienne was hidden from Lydia's sight. Her eyes seemed to bug out of her head as he turned around and revealed the child, who extended her arms out to her mother. Lydia greedily took her, holding her so tight Vivienne gasped. She gave an awkward laugh as she loosened her grip and kissed her on the cheek. Loki swore he could see her tearing so he went closer to his girls and hugged them to show he was there. She smiled at him and put Vivianne down on the bed.

"Lydia, we need to talk," Loki said under his breath to her and then turned to Vivianne as they walked out of the room. "We will return." He thought for a moment, think of phrasing it in a way she could understand. "Ah, big people stuff." He shut the door behind them and led her to the kitchen where she plopped down on a chair. He leaned against the counter and ran his hands down his face.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked, looking at her slightly puffy eyes.

"Why is she so old? She was only a baby when she was stolen-" He cupped her face in his hand.

"We can figure that out later, it is her and that is all that matters. Since I saw you last how do you feel, Lydia," he snapped and then sighed, using magic her necklace appeared in his hand and dangled in the air. Her hand shot out to the hollow of her throat.

"I thought it had fallen when I was running over the rooftops..."

"No, when we were at the tower I took it from you. Hakon enchanted it with dark magic, its very similar to the power of the tesseract but that is beside my point- what happened with Vivienne wasn't a coincidence I'm certain of that now. When she was taken from us and you became upset, it triggered your powers against your will and then from that amplified your emotions, but that could be a stretch." She watched as his eyes, once again, became glazed over in a blue hue as he clenched his fists in anger. Lydia slowly got up and watched him as they returned to their vibrant green. His eyes flickered as his arm latched out and grabbed her chin and pulled her face to be level with his.

"How many times have I thought of losing you, Lydia? I cannot lose you, do you not understand that? I understand your motives when we lost Vivianne but never cast me aside again. Why would you want to wound me so?" He released his hold her and she staggered back.

"Loki, I'm not sorry for what've done," she told him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Simply because it worked. Is our child not in the room beside ours? You're not the only manipulative person in the world." She looked pained to admit her nature of handling the situation but it only angered him more.

"What more must I do!?" He shouted, grabbing her hands and then his voice became an acidic murmur. "Vivianne is here, that you are right. But your anger is still my burden."

"I am not angry anymore, Loki, why must you not let it go! I did it for my child, our child!" She whispered back angerily to him as she could hear the sound of a small fist knocking against the door. Their heads snapped as the bedroom door opened and Vivianne walked out, holding a cup in her hand and the blanket in the other.

Loki's body instantly relaxed as he picked her up and placed her on the counter. She looked nervous as she held out her cup.

"Can I have some juice?" He gave her a fake smile as he went to the fridge and quickly poured it into the cup and sent her back to the room. She turned to them as she closed the door.

"I can't sleep. Can you lay down with me?"

"Of course, just give me a moment," Lydia muttered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She sighed as she returned to Loki.

"Loki, I love you-"

"Love will not protect us!" She looked at him quizzically.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"A creature of unbelievable power is coming for me, Lydia, he will exact his vengence upon us because I didn't complete my task of giving him the Tesseract." She let out a long breath in shock and leaned her head against the wall in thought of all those times his eyes had changed, his personality and manner as well and how similar Loki described the necklace's enchantment matched how his eyes acted. Her eyes widened in fear as her voice became meek and fearful.

"I think he already has, Loki, and its only the beginning."

* * *

This is my late Christmas present to you all, hope you enjoyed it! I have some spinoffs of Loki and Lydia that I've been working on so they'll probably posted in the next month or so and an entirely new story for them since writing this has left me in a writers block but I make no promises! (But I really _**really**_ want to.)

-Serpentine


End file.
